Curiosity Seduced the Cat
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: Len's curiosity of his new neighbor's (a former acquaintance) sex-life gets the better of him, and he suddenly finds himself attempting to seduce her. It was just for fun so there shouldn't have been any harm in teasing her, should it? To be honest, he was tired of the fact that she was still the same-old bookworm that hid behind glasses and braids.
1. Chapter 1

* Originally published November 9, 2014, edited/republished May 9, 2015.

A/N: Well, there isn't much to say besides I can finally start writing again! Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

.

.

By the time he returned to his apartment complex from work, he noticed a moving van parked in the lot. A few men came and went from the van to the building. He suspected as much; the apartment room beside his was recently up for rent, and since Takanawa House was a fairly inexpensive, yet decent apartment complex, it was popular among the middle-class citizens of Tokyo. It was a rather small moving van, which gave away that it must have been a single person moving in. Len wondered briefly who decided to move in.

As he made his way to the complex, he bowed slightly at the men, whom returned the gesture. They exchanged polite 'Good evening's and continued with their tasks. Len was careful to avoid being in their way as he strode up the steps and to his apartment. Once he found his keys and unlocked his door, he entered, stepping into the small mudroom, which really only made up a few feet at the entrance, and changed from his shoes to his house slippers. Shrugging off his jacket, he habitually hung it up and walked into his kitchen, preparing to make dinner.

It was only five, but he had a long day, and all he wanted was to eat, bathe, and go to sleep. He also anticipated his neighbor to greet him. Unfortunately, his past neighbors were not so great. Although Len had only been living in the complex for a few years, many people seemed to move in and out of that particular apartment room. He had the newly wedded couple who weren't so careful about the volume of their…private activities, the elder woman who was oh-so fond of his charming personality and spoiled him rotten, the mischievous teenage girl that made displeasing advances and had a dangerously overprotective father, the irritating kids that loved to piss him off with their misbehaviors and antics, and finally (the most **loathed**) the gay one.

Len shuddered involuntarily at the memory of the constant suggestive gestures, flirtatious remarks, and frequent visits. It was fine the first time (thinking they were jokes); however, Len was a little too late to notice that his neighbor wasn't quite straight. In fact, he had been _far_ from straight. Assuming it was just a great friendship the poor blonde man became vulnerable and invited the other for a drink. Unbeknownst, there was a slight tweak with the alcohol that was offered to Len.

He awoke, only to witness that he was about to become ravished. Damn, that bastard had been horny and if he had put enough of drug in Len's drink, the blonde man might have not been able to beat him to an unrecognizable pulp. No later than that, Len reported about being drugged and nearly raped, which got that piece of shit trialed and thrown in prison for as long as he deserved. He was suddenly very fearful of what his new neighbor would turn out to be.

Swallowing whatever bravery he had, which was most likely little to none, Len rolled his sleeves and began to cook dinner, preparing himself when he had to face his new neighbor. After finishing cooking a typical dinner, Len prepared to eat, but was stopped by three knocks at his door. He glanced at his clock, remembering that to his utter shock he didn't hear any stumbling or curses or noises, unlike previous encounters on the other side of the wall. There was no possible way that this person was done unpacking, it had only been an hour and a half when Len returned home. His thoughts were interrupted when he swung the door open.

"Yes?"

They both immediately stiffened, all muscles tensing up, and breath escaping. That voice, that hair, those eyes— "Shit," a tray of food slipped from her hands. She gasped as food splattered everywhere. "Shit!" Len cursed once more, wincing away. There was a moment of silence between the two, a knowing silence.

"K-Kagamine-san?" her voice quivered the slightest. The pair examined each other with the most scrutiny, with doubtful thoughts. They couldn't believe their eyes now.

"Uh…" Len was the first to break eye contact and darted his gaze anywhere else besides her face. "Fuck, uh, I'm sorry, about the, you know…food," he lamely finished, glancing at her for a mere second then looking away, even if she was the one who spoiled it.

She was hesitant, remaining beside her door, but shook her head slightly. "No, I should apologize, I'm the one who dropped it," she dismissed quickly.

"Accidents happen," Len assured.

Neither moved from their spot, far too shocked from the situation. Len never thought that he would ever see her again. **Ever**. "Um, I-I'll clean it up right away," Len cursed at himself for stumbling over his words. He quickly bent over to gather the spoiled food that was going cold from the time they had spent staring at one another.

"N-No, let me clean—" their fingers brushed the slightest, electricity was exchanged, literally, and they both yelped out, falling on to their bottoms.

"Sorry!" they both yelped.

"No, I'm sorry!" once again said in unison. This time they remained silent. Len had had enough.

"Please," he struggled with her name, "Hatsune-san," it was almost like speaking another language, "it wasn't your fault; I'll clean up the mess. You just…um, well, continue unpacking."

"At least let me take responsibility." She didn't sound like she wanted to, and Len didn't want her to either.

After seconds of silence, he reluctantly agreed. They cleaned the mess together, avoiding further contact of both skin and eyes. Once the rest of the food was wiped off and thrown away, they bid each other goodnight, the discomfort and awkwardness thick.

"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he scratched his neck, still not looking her in the eyes.

"Of course," she simply answered before he shut his door. On either side they leaned against the wooden barrier wondering what had just happened and how and why. It was too much to process all at once.

"Damn."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: I honestly can't determine how many chapters there'll be, I only know that they will be longer (probably a little over 2K words or more). Also, I know the warning is a little late, but in future chapters there will be mentions of lemons and there is use of foul language, so be warned. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Thank you for reading!

Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

.

.

.

It was to say that Len didn't have a close relationship with Hatsune Miku, nor was it a conflicted one, in fact they didn't have a relationship at all. They were just plain college acquaintances (even barely acquaintances) who didn't acknowledge one another… Well, Len had distracted Miku from her studies at one point. He remembered always seeing her at the library, nose attached to a book, which were piled so high that it became a sort of barrier that protected her from the ostracism. Technically, it wasn't quite ostracism, because she preferred to be alone.

Either way, it had always bothered Len to find her at the same spot in the library. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had read all the books twice and memorized them, too. It was every day after classes, at lunch, in her spare time, and late into the night that she was reading. Miku was always, _always_, reading, whether they were novels, textbooks, newspapers, encyclopedias, and even dictionaries. Then there was that look in her eyes that he had noticed after a while of observation.

The way she appeared so serene, her eyes looking at the book with so much adoration, one would think she was in love. Perhaps, she was, after all literature was wonderful and beautiful in many ways. Then there was her attire: two plain braids, plain wired-framed glasses, no makeup, plain cardigans, plain skirts that reached her ankles, and plain loafers. She wasn't attractive in any way. However, Len did remember one of his friends remarking that Miku was quite cute, if you imagined her without glasses, braids, and everything else, which was very difficult to imagine considering she only dressed that way.

She was taciturn, never speaking unless spoken to; however, she was always the one with a raised hand, answering all questions asked in class. She went over and beyond, exceeding all that she did, and she was a genius, almost a prodigy. Teachers favored her, students disregarded her, but she never seemed to care. Expression was nonexistence to her; never once had he seen her smile, frown, puzzled, or angry. It was almost as if she wasn't human.

Miku chose not to have companions and placed her education first, and all of it irritated the hell out of Len. How could she live like that? Therefore, one day, after becoming fed up with constantly seeing her gaze lovingly at her books, he approached her. He had never knew why he was so annoyed with her, but perhaps it was because no one and nothing could change her and he wanted to be the first one to do it. He had gone up and sat across from her, however, she ignored him. This drove his irritation further.

_"Hey,"_

_No answer._

_"Hatsune,"_

_"Is there something you want, Kagamine-san?" she hadn't sounded pleased to be bothered from her reading._

_He was taken aback when she said his name. He was surprised that she knew his name, but then again she probably knew every one's name._

_"Yeah," her head was still buried in her book; his eye had twitched from the lack of attention, "why are you always reading?"_

_"Is there anything wrong with reading?"_

_Oh, now she had really gotten on his nerves. "Yeah, isn't there anything better to do besides read? Don't you have any friends?" as much as he sounded bitter, she sounded apathetic and calm. His words didn't seem to faze her at all._

_"I don't need any friends, they'll just distract me from my studies, and I don't find it wise to waste time with them when I can be doing something more productive."_

_He had frowned at her, silently mimicking her words. "Don't you think that's cruel?"_

_"If you don't mind, Kagamine-san, I'd appreciate it if you stopped pestering me. I would actually like to finish my book, thank you very much."_

_Not once did she even raise her head to look at him. He was ready to snap at any moment._

Despite that encounter, Len had still been determined to change her. He continued his visits; however, the next time he did, she ignored him, not speaking a word. After a couple weeks, he gave up, failing miserably. She was like that all throughout her college years, and when they finally graduated Len didn't see her again…until now. That flame of changing her, the same one that had died long ago was suddenly flaring. It was so strong that it scalded him.

The flame was stronger and more dangerous, because now his goal had changed. It wasn't her true colors; it was just a mask to keep her isolated. All those blank and expressionless looks were false. He remembered when she stumbled over her words the other day, and the Miku he knew back in college would have never done that. He would break her façade and this time he wouldn't give up. This time he was putting up a fight and he would win.

"Here I come, Hatsune Miku." A wicked grin broke out his face.

. . .

Everything was perfect: her furniture, her appliances, and her books. They were organized, clean, and just the way she wanted it to be. Miku nodded in approval of her own work. Now that she was done unpacking everything all she needed to do was finish her job application. It would be soon that she would work at a nearby library, which was beneficial and only five minutes away from a grocery market and convenience store. It was perfect—

The woman was disturbed from her thoughts when a knock sounded. Raising a single eyebrow, she wondered who would visit at nine AM. Just as she was about to go answer the door, she suddenly had a very clear idea as to who it would be; in fact she _knew_ who would be at the door. Quickly grabbing her glasses on her nightstand and placing them on, she headed towards the front door, making sure that her attire was appropriate…well, in his presence anyways.

As usual, her clothes consisted of a simple navy-blue Peter Pan collared dress that reached just below her knees (she had upgraded from those ankle-length skirts to knee-length), with a pure white cardigan. Her hair was styled in two braids, the tips passing her hips by a half-inch, bangs parted in the middle evenly just as it had been when she was a child and held by bobby pins. Miku was surprised her hair wasn't permanently styled that way on its own. Her black wired, round-eyed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose comfortably. Sighing dreadfully, she reached her door, unlocking and opening it.

"Yes, Kagamine-san?" her mask automatically slipped on, all expressions blowing away with the autumn breeze.

Len faltered for a fraction of a second. He shouldn't have been surprised that she knew he was coming. She was probably expecting him ever since his visit from yesterday evening.

"Good morning, Hatsune-san!" he seemed rather beamish, strangely. Miku glanced at his arms and noticed a tray of food this time. She was almost tempted to frown, but refrained herself from doing so. "I just wanted to properly apologize for yesterday. Plus I you were so modest, so I decided to welcome you instead. It was shocking to see an old acquaintance of mine—"

"Please don't speak as if we are old friends." Her voice wasn't cold, but her words pierced him sharper than the knife he nicked himself with this morning (he had been distracted while cooking.) He winced, but continued, rubbing the band-aid around his index finger unconsciously.

"I was hoping we could share some breakfast together," he smiled too kindly for her tastes. He was wasting her time and she had better things to do than chat with him.

"Unfortunately, I've already eaten breakfast, but thank you for the offer," just as she was about to close the door Len easily latched on to it, holding it open using little strength.

"Please, Hatsune-san, I want to make up the time in college, since our relationship wasn't on such good terms," he tried, not sounding desperate quite yet.

"We never had a relationship of any kind," Miku folded her arms and put weight on one foot. "And if you didn't realize, I was thoroughly irritated with your constant interference."

Damn, she was telling him off without even trying. "Hatsune-san, I mean no harm—"

"Then kindly leave, I'd like to return to finishing my task at hand," she attempted to close the door again, but once more Len prevented her.

"Oh, can I be of any assistance?" that smile was daring her to use violence, but of course she knew better.

"No, thank you, now can you please leave?" this time Miku said it firmer, placing more pressure to closing the door. He still held it open effortlessly.

"Aw, Hatsune-san, don't be so cold," he feigned a hurt expression, propping the door open with his foot and placing a hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be. After that statement, Miku went silent, eyes narrowing. He stood as still as possible as she bore her eyes into him. It almost felt painful, as if her eyes were literally raking his body, and not in the sexual sense, but she finally sighed quietly to only where she could hear.

"Fine, but I'm only letting you in because I know you aren't going to go away unless I call the police." She opened her door and let him enter her domain. With the last few words, Len was tempted to leave before she actually committed the action. "There's an extra pair of slippers on the shelf, and please lock the door when— wait, on second thought leave it unlocked." Then the teal-headed woman disappeared around a doorway.

Did she really feel that unsafe enough to ask him to leave the door unlocked? This was going to be harder than he thought. After a change of shoes to slippers, and shutting the door, he followed to where she had gone, which turned out to be the kitchen, very similar to his. He set down the tray of food while Miku grabbed a set of dish ware.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?"

"I told you, I already ate breakfast," she gestured to the dishes drying on the rack by the sink. Len frowned childishly.

"But it would be boring and awkward if you didn't eat with me. Plus I don't think you'd enjoy staring at me while I eat," he thought he caught a glimpse of a scowl and glare, but she turned around too quickly. Len sank his teeth into his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"Alright, fine." After setting the dish ware in front of Len she went to fetch herself a set as well. "I'll prepare some tea," as she turned the burner on for a tea kettle that was already there (probably from this morning when she was having breakfast), Len opened the tray, a wall of white steam hitting his nose. "Just use the chopsticks to divide the food,"

Len did as told, rolling his eyes at her tone and choice of words. She did not sound pleased at all. He watched her as she simply stood there by the stove, waiting for the water to boil. The blonde man laughed lightly.

"It won't boil any faster if you stare at it," amusement touched his tongue the slightest with hints of teasing.

"I was hoping it would," her sarcasm flicked at his words.

Len choked on nothing. Did she just make a joke? "I'm hurt," he smiled wildly. This was an improvement, although a negative one. "Come sit down, you're probably exhausted from all your unpacking—"

"I had a nutritious and healthy breakfast that energized me enough," she had a tendency to interrupt him. Okay, perhaps it wasn't so much of an improvement after all. He sighed to himself, but was glad that she listened and made her way to the table. He watched her gracefully seat herself, crossing her legs, and politely folding her hands on her lap. He snorted. "Is there something you find comical?"

"No, nothing." Compared to his laid back position, Miku looked so proper, like a porcelain doll crafted to utter perfection and made to stand in one's home for show. She looked too perfect and it made him want to soil her, just the slightest.

He had to take it slow first. "So, tell me what's been going on for the last few years."

"Nothing eventful," she replied without missing a beat. His leg twitched, nearly colliding with the underside of the table painfully.

"Nothing at all? Any family happenings, your job, a relationship—"

"I'd rather not get into that subject, please," her face hardened and he swallowed.

"Sorry," although he didn't actually mean it and she probably knew. "Well, can you at least tell me where you're working?"

"Do you honestly need to know?" Miku sighed, pushing her glasses up elegantly with her forefinger. Len frowned at her attitude. Damn, she really didn't want him here, did she? He knew he had annoyed her in the past, but she sounded as if she hated him to the core, as if he was a pandemic.

"We mine as well get to know each other. After all, we never did back in college," he offered with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Exactly, and I don't plan on going further than acquaintances."

Len nearly reached over and—

"Ah, the tea's ready," she stood without scraping the chair against the floor. Grabbing two cups and a small metal strainer, she began to fill them. It was damn beautiful. Len thinned his lips, watching the way she lifted her sleeve the slightest to expose an ivory wrist and tilt the tea kettle to let a sweet aroma diffuse the kitchen. Familiar green liquid sprouted from the tea kettle's mouth and pooled into the cups. Bits of green leaves were caught by the strainer.

When she returned to serve him tea, he found that he couldn't speak. There was nothing he could think of to say, his mind blank, and all he could do was watch her in silence as they ate. She was so perfect, she was the very definition of perfection, and he wanted to break her so fucking much. The breakfast was relatively silent, much to Miku's pleasure, but a backfire to Len's plan. After cleaning up, he gathered his empty food tray and left with a polite bidding of goodbye, standing by the doorway until she shut him out from her living space or life he did not know, perhaps both.

After returning to his apartment room, Len sat against the wall he shared with Miku from the other side. He could hear the whistle of the tea kettle and instantly knew it was a habit of frustration to drink away her problems with a cup of comforting tea.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

.

.

.

She made sure the buttons of her jacket would remain clasped before heading out. With a swift turn on her heel she—

Collided against another form. Startled from the sudden impact Miku dropped her handbag, as the other person latched onto her arms to balance them both.

"Ah, sorry—" both voices said at once. Eyes met, teal against blue, ice against water.

"Hatsune-san," his hands tightened the slightest.

Noticing the flex of muscle, Miku pried herself away. "Kagamine-san," she quickly regarded him and then kneeled to pick up her fallen handbag. However, before her fingers could even brush against the material his hand descended and plucked it up. She watched as he dusted it off with care, taking one of her hands, and placing it within her grasp. All the while, Len did not even glance once at his actions, but rather he laid his eyes on her. Her eyes were expanded the slightest, eyelashes still ghosting over her eyes.

He offered a kind smile, holding her hands with his. The realization of skin-to-skin contact alarmed them both. When she freed her trapped hands Len noticed the way she rubbed them, as if she was attempting to rid of his touch. Even if the contact was brief, there was a shock that bolted through his every nerves, prickling his hand, and he realized how much smaller her hand was. He could wholly cover her hand with his and encircle her wrist with his fingers overlapping.

She had slim wrists, dainty fingers with perfect trimmed nails, marble-white knuckles, and an addicting softness of silky skin that seemed to melt into his slightly rougher skin. He was reluctant to release her hands, nearly tightening his hold when she pulled away, leaving his still in mid-air. He had not realized he was staring at her hands until she resumed her stance, hiding them beneath her sleeves.

"Thank you, Kagamine-san," Miku said tightly, side-stepping the blonde-man standing in her way. "Now, if you'll excuse me," within the second of shoulders brushing and fluttering hair, Len caught onto her arm, once again. Miku sighed through her nose as she was stopped in her tracks. "Is there something you need, Kagamine-san?"

He flashed her his trademark smile. "You're going to your new job, right?" the fact that he knew that caught her off, eyes widening and body stiffening under his gaze and hold. He knew he had gotten her then. Realizing her mistake, she quickly masked herself.

"Perhaps I do need to call the police," she muttered, gently wrenching her arm out of his fingers.

Len laughed before joining her. "I'll walk with you, besides I need to go to the market—"

"How did you know I'm working near the market?" her teal eyes sharpened, narrowing dangerously, voice dripping with menace. He paused in his response, hesitating, licking his lips twice, and then answering truthfully.

"I imagined you to be the kind of person to not leave their belongings out in the open," it was all he said before she remembered that she had set her application papers on the kitchen counter. She wasn't impressed, accelerating her pace until she was a good foot ahead of him. Len simply chuckled.

. . .

"Heh, this isn't surprising at all," Len mused, stuffing his hands in his pockets further. Miku successfully ignored him, proceeding towards the building until she left him standing in the crisp air. He rolled his eyes, turning his own way towards the market.

Later, he heard her return while in the middle of placing his food away. He came out just in time to see her ascending the stairs. Her eyes noticeably darkened at his presence and he couldn't help but smirk devilishly at her.

"Good to see you, too,"

"I'd rather you not bother me, Kagamine-san," she refused to make eye contact, slipping her key in and quickly attempting to escape within her apartment. However, unsurprisingly, Len shoved himself inside, making them both tumble over. There was a grunt and yelp of pain that lingered on throbbing flesh. "Kagamine-san," her voice dropped lowly, "can you_please _explain what you're doing?" it was said through gritted teeth and he wanted proof. Sadly, she pushed them up, Len rising off her.

She composed herself, straitening her clothes and shifting her glasses rightfully. Damn, he had been close. Well, he wouldn't have been able to see her without her glasses anyways since her back was facing him. Len merely mumbled an apology, watching as she stood, dusting herself off before turning to him, arms crossed and eyes sharp.

"Please leave,"

"Sorry, I thought there was a spider on you," he grinned stupidly, catching the glint in her eyes. "Well, since I'm here, I mine as well stay. I've nothing better to do," he welcomed himself in, making a change of shoes.

"You're making decisions I don't consent to, and I am quite busy, so please, again, leave," she stood before him, not allowing him to move past her. It was only her third day here and she felt like moving far away, very far away. She had assumed that Len had changed, but apparently she was wrong. He hadn't changed once, in fact, he might have gotten worse.

If he didn't stop pestering her then she would snap. Miku would love nothing more than to strangle him this moment, however, she wasn't looking forward to spending the next few years in prison. "A much as your kindness is appreciated, I'd rather not be the object of random acts of kindness, please."

If Len were to record how many times she said 'please', he would have a full notebook. It was beginning to become irritating. No matter what he did or said she would politely dismiss him. It pissed him off and he wanted to break that habit of hers, badly, so badly. He simply shrugged, boring his eyes into her intensely that she actually shifted underneath his gaze. He almost smirked, _almost_.

"At least you acknowledge it, right?"

"Kagamine-san, go home—"

"If you say 'please', one more time—"

"—please," she was satisfied from the tenseness of his shoulders.

"Fuck," he growled, but remained where he was.

"I hate coarse language," then Miku turned and strode to the kitchen. He took it as an invitation and followed after, eyes matching the sway of her hips.

"Sorry, but it's a habit,"

"Swearing is not a habit; it's a choice people make in their language. I don't know why people find swearing a fundamental in their vernacular. It's absolutely disgusting," jer salmon lips pulled into a scowl and he smiled.

"Good to know. So does that mean I can't use 'bitch'? " he was madly grinning by the time she turned around to face him. Her face was frozen, as well as her capability to move.

"You do know what it means, don't you?" her eyebrow raised sharply.

He sat himself at her table, leaning on his forearms. "Of course; it's an insult."

She knew where he was going, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure. "Nice try, Kagamine-san," damn it. He'd never insult her intelligence again…but for now…

"What?" the blonde man questioned rather innocently. "Unless it has a different meaning, in that case, do tell?"

"No," she immediately answered, turning to set a tea kettle on the burner.

"What is this? Hatsune Miku doesn't know the meaning of bitch?" he mocked shock, gasping. Len shot from his chair and began to twirl around her kitchen, much like a dramatic interpretative dance. "This is the most shocking news ever! Hatsune-san knows not of the word bitch. Bitch, bitch, _bitch_!"

Miku was glaring at him as he accidentally hit his knuckles against a cabinet and winced before bursting into laughter at her reaction, his knuckles reddening seconds later. "I said I know what you're doing and I'm not giving in."

"Well, neither am I," he grinned wickedly causing her hand to unconsciously inch towards her knife draw. "Bitch," now she was sure he was entitling her that word. He continued his shouts and she shouldn't have been surprised if others on different floors could hear his ridiculous voice. Surprisingly he held a strong, unwavering melody. Miku bet he could sing, but would rather die from torture than have him serenade her.

After the thirtieth time yelling out 'bitch', Miku faced him, hands on hips, eyes more deadlier than usual, mouth twisted in a cute scowl. She knew he wouldn't stop, so she wanted to end it quickly. "Bitch; a female dog, wolf, fox, or otter. Bitch; a spiteful or unpleasant woman. Bitch; a person who is completely subservient to another. Bitch; a difficult or unpleasant situation. Bitch; a complaint. Bitch; express displeasure or grumble."

The tea kettle whistled. Words were not exchanged, only the fierce (yet undoubtedly turn on for Len) look on her face. If possible, she could have set him ablaze with a single glance and he wouldn't be surprised. In the process of listing off the many definitions for bitch, a single strand had gotten loose and fell right between her forehead. She wasn't wildly gesturing with her hands, but there was movement. Then his face split into a wide grin.

"Holy fuck!" he began laughing hysterically and all Miku did was fetch a tea cup, preparing it, and pouring herself some.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

.

.

.

Over the span of three weeks Miku quickly grew accustomed to Len's frequent— wait, no, _everyday_ visits. On the weekdays he would come over to have dinner with her or strike up random conversations. On the weekends he'd consume her hours, inviting himself as he pleased as if he were a friend or family. He loved wasting her time, showering her with pointless questions, in which she played along with. Perhaps if she played his game long enough then he would eventually stop, that'd what she told herself.

Miku discovered to just say a simple greeting and let him in instead of putting up a fight, because she knew that's what he wanted her to do, fight. She wasn't giving up, no, she wanted to see how long he would take this, if he thought he was gaining a hand on her. It came to a point where she nearly wanted to leave her door unlocked or give him a copy of her apartment key, but she wasn't insane. Well, occasionally she would leave it unlocked when she didn't want to greet him. Currently she was cooking dinner, Len breathing on her neck, intensely watching her. Once in a while she would mumble a warning that he may get accidentally burn, but he would wave it off.

"If you want to watch, then I'd prefer you to stand a couple of feet away…please," to be honest, she loved getting back at him by irritating him with a simple 'please'. From her peripheral vision she saw him frown, grumbling under his breath about mannerism. Miku nearly smiled, but sank her teeth into her lip.

"You know, Miku-chan," ah, he had also started referring her by her first name, which made everything worse (in which she was always correcting him, but she stopped altogether when she found it was useless), "if you don't like my visits you can just tell me."

"I've told you plenty of times and yet you still come over," Miku protested, testing the flavor of the miso soup.

"Yeah, but you're the one who lets me," he countered, arms crossed and smiling smugly. He leaned on the counter on the back of his hip, lids half lowered. He was sure that would get her.

"Of course I do, it's part of being courteous, and besides if I didn't then you wouldn't stop bothering me," Miku shifted her glasses, reasoning as if it were a simple idea. Len scoffed, taking the sample from Miku and testing it himself. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but brushed it off.

"It could use a little more salt," before Len could reach the salt shaker Miku swiped it away and out of his range.

"If you don't want high blood pressure, then I suggest you don't consume so much salt," she bit out.

Len's lips trembled, voice shaking. "You care for my health?" he mocked being touched, clutching his chest painfully and doubling over, wailing out. She had to admit, the man was a good actor, but she wasn't impressed from his act. "Thank you, thank you, I love—"

"Don't," Miku held a hand, turning her head away in disgust, "say it," then within a heartbeat he was laughing, slapping his thigh.

"You are so fun to tease!"

"I take it as an insult."

Before long Len was setting the table, already memorizing where dishes were set in cabinets. It scared Miku that Len knew where everything was in her kitchen. When she returned from shopping, he would come over to help put the food away and he knew she preferred the vegetables on the lower draw. The worst thing was he even placed them perfectly and neatly, just as she would have done. While she did appreciate his kindness (sincere or not), it bothered her to a great degree that they were acting much like a couple.

The last time she had checked, Miku didn't quite enjoy his company. She still didn't, but no matter what she did he didn't go away. He was like an annoying fly in the summer, coming inside her home, staying there for days, and irritating her. She caught herself in her thoughts, dazed, and unintentionally staring at Len.

"I'm flattered, Miku-chan, I didn't know you found me attractive enough to stare. They do say it's rude, but I wouldn't mind if you stared at me that way," he winked at her displeased face. At least she was strong enough not to blush at his stupid remarks.

"Don't get your hopes too high, I'd rather marry a cucumber." Miku almost filled the bowls with miso soup, until—

"Why, you'd think I'm not satisfactory?"

the empty bowl toppled over. Despite it being an innuendo, she knew _exactly_ what he meant. When she froze and didn't answer, Len smirked and continued. "I'm pretty sure you'd get bored playing with a simple cucumber. It'd just get rotten, and it's cold. Don't you want something hot that doesn't expire?" Len was ready to burst into laughter, but bit it down and taunted her further, walking towards her. "But I'd never expect the Hatsune Miku to masturbate, and with a cucumber! I actually thought you would have the decency to use a toy, at least—"

He choked on his words when he saw a full view of her face. It was burning, cheeks a beautiful rose, eyebrows pulled up, eyes having a sheen, and lips trembling, the bottom tucked underneath the top. "A-ah," Len swallowed not realizing he had hit a point. "I actually didn't know you—"

"Of course I don't!" her sudden outburst startled him, hands clenched at her sides. "I-I would never do something…something so indecent as m-masturbate, you pervert!" she refused to look him in the eyes, uselessly attempting to cool her cheeks with her sweating hands.

"Holy shit," Len whimpered. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck! That's was fucking adorable...' _He came to an abrupt conclusion. "Whoa, wait, but you understood the innuendo," he grinned stupidly. "Hell yeah, I finally broke your façade, and you didn't even last a month!" his celebration stopped short when she glowered at him menacingly, a dangerous aura adhering her.

"Never speak of sexual subjects again." The statement left no room for argument, as she quickly set the table. "Now hurry and eat your dinner, and then leave," she didn't even add the please, far too pissed off at him. As if he would stop there when he finally had her.

"Aw, does that mean you're a virgin?" He had difficulty controlling his laughter when Miku began choking on her food, face bursting to color once more.

"Shut up,"

"No need to be shy!" He announced excitedly, leaning forward in his chair. "But I prefer experienced woman. Wouldn't want an amateur blowing me off anyway," he cruelly laughed, wicked smile splitting his face. She wasn't humiliated that he was insulting her. Miku knew better than to give him pleasure from her reactions. As much as she wanted to scream in his face she composed herself.

"I'd rather be a virgin my whole life than screw with a STD womanizer," Miku curtly said.

His lip twitched. "Hey, I am _not_ a womanizer and I don't have STD's. Plus I wouldn't want to fuck someone as cold as you, anyway," he was now the one getting angry and she wasn't. It made him even more enraged.

"Great, I don't either," she heard him growl.

"What the fuck?"

"Language, please,"

"Hell to language. I can swear if I want to, don't forget you did, too," he folded his arms.

"I didn't use it in an insulting way," now she was gaining an upper hand. Damn it, right when he was getting to her, too. Before Len could retort, Miku interrupted him, like she always did. "If you're done eating, you can leave now," sharp eyes made contact with livid clouded ones.

"I'm a man, I can overpower you right now,"

"That would be rape,"

He rolled his eyes. "Not unless I convince you to. I can simply sweet talk you into letting me."

"Do you honestly think that would work on me?"

"Considering you're a virgin, yes."

"I lost my appetite," Miku frowned at her barely touched food. Len sneered. "Well, thank you for ruining my dinner, but if you would kindly leave now," she wasn't looking forward to putting up a fight, but when he didn't she was relieved.

"Fine," they didn't even bid each other goodnight. Len didn't help her clean up like he usually did, but she didn't care. She wondered if he would leave her alone now. That would be amazing, but to be honest, Miku felt strange being alone, not that she was complaining.

She had blushed, she fucking blushed. Yet, he felt as if he wasn't done. He wanted to expose more of her and he would. Len may or may not have been going crazy, but he wouldn't stop until he had her completely. He would be her first man to taste. "Hm, how fun that would be."

. . .

Out of habit, Miku left her door unlocked. She was being a bit careless now. Len shook his head, locking it on the way inside. It was quiet, meaning Miku was in her room reading, as usual. "Miku-chan?"

She flinched. Shit, she forgot to lock her door. Damn him. Bookmarking her place in her novel, she set it down and stood to find her intruder. Technically it was her fault that she didn't lock her door, but she wouldn't admit that to Len. "What?" she asked sharply from behind him. He spun around, but all she saw was a blur of colors before Miku felt his bigger form wrap around her. "Kagamine-san?!"

"Miku-chan, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday! I shouldn't have said that. I want to be friends not enemies, so please, _please_, forgive this idiot Len-kun!" before her, he fell to his knees, sitting on his claves, clutching her waist as if she were his life line, and head resting on her abdomen. Len peered up at her, enjoying the view between the valley of her breasts. Fake tears prickled his pain-filled eyes, eyebrows pulled up, and mouth in a frown. She had a pleasant scent on her, smelling of clean linen.

She was confused for a second, not liking the fact that Len was referring to himself in third-person and the position, especially since she decided to wear one of her shorter dresses today, which was only above her knees. Plus she had no cardigan or sweater on, leaving her arms bare for the first time he had seen. Her hair was still the same, as well as the…glasses?

"What the fuck…?" Len whispered into her clothed abdomen, making her stir. She didn't get a chance to remark on his language before he spoke again. "Y-You're glasses," his grip suddenly tightened, a bit painful. It was as if he didn't want her to escape, which scared her. He stood on his knees, making his face inch near her breasts. Her hands flew to his shoulders, pushing him down and trying to shuffle away. He only yanked her back harshly, still intensely staring at her face.

"What of them?" she reached up to touch where the arm of her glasses was supposed to be…only to find that it wasn't there. Her fingers grabbed air instead and brushed her temple "What—" Miku whipped her head to peer at herself in the mirror adorning the hallway wall. There was no wire glasses on the bridge of her nose. Oh, no. Miku tensed, suddenly aware that she was still in Len's hold. She forgot she left them on her nightstand.

"What happened to them?" Len asked incredulously.

"I left them on my nightstand. I forgot to get them," she turned her head to the direction of her room, obviously refusing to look him in the eye. In the process of trying to pry herself free, Len's arms slid lower to her hips, just above the outward curve of her rather fine buttocks, he noted to himself. "Please release me," she then turned to glare at him, nails sinking into his shirt and pushing.

"No," it was a simple response that made her twitch.

"Kagamine-san—"

"I actually like where I am, thank you very much," then he smirked mischievously, much to her dismay.

"Kagamine-san," she growled warningly, now pushing him roughly. He didn't budge at all. "Let me—"

"No," now he was smiling sweetly, so sweetly. He nuzzled her ribs, head right beneath her breast, purposefully. Oh, Miku was ready to dismember him. "This is quite nice, you're very warm."

"Why, thank you. Now, please let go," she thrust her knee forward, successfully hitting his chest without too much force. He grunted, but the action only resulted in a tighter restraint. While one arm was wound around her hip securely, the other found her knee, his hand removing it.

"That hurt," burying his face further within her dress. She felt that he could penetrate the simple garment and make skin-to-skin contact. This was bad.

"I don't want to hurt you further, so it would be wise to get off me," this was spat out in gritted teeth. She chocked on her words when Len's hand swiftly glided up her knee to grasp her ivory thigh, hand disappearing underneath her dress. She gasped, shuddering at the brief tingle that his touch left behind.

"Damn, if I had know you were hiding something as precious as these two beauties, then I would have gotten rid of your dresses and replaced them to appropriate skirts and shorts," he grinned playfully up at her horror-painted face, giving her thigh a teasing squeeze and sensually rubbing it. "And I'm sure there's an even better treasure right in between—ah, fuck!" Len released her, clutching the tender, painful throbbing muscles between his own legs. "Ah, shit, ah, that hurts. What the fucking hell, Miku-chan!" he doubled over, attempting to soothe the pain.

"Perhaps if you hadn't ignored my warning then I wouldn't have resulted to hurting you," Miku suddenly had her glasses again. Len glared at her.

"Fuck you," he growled, then moaned in pain, falling to rest his forehead on the floor by her feet. If he wasn't in so much pain he would have poked fun at her and said this was damn straight domination or sadism. He would love seeing her flaming face again.

"I'd rather not," she said in disgust, disappearing to the kitchen.

"You bitch, you're just going to leave me here in pain?!" there was no response. He remained in his hunched position, clutching the sensitive member that was slowly receding in pain. He yelped when something cold touched in his cheek. Len looked up to see her hand him an ice pack, crouching to his level, and covering herself appropriately.

"Ice it, and please make your visit as short as possible," she stood and turned to make tea. Len was silent for a moment, crawling after her. He then laughed to himself, genuinely, sitting himself (struggling though) at the table and gingerly placing the ice pack on his lower region.

"Ah, I knew you loved me."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	5. Chapter 5

. ~ . = deleted sexual scene. You can read uncut version on my tumblr; find the link on my profile.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

.

.

.

He had been forgiven…in a sense, thus here he sat in the living room couch of Miku's apartment room. She had trusted him somewhat, only enough to allow him to play with the ends of her braids. Len honestly didn't mind, he enjoyed the softness of her hair between his fingers as he twirled them. He had somehow convinced the young woman to let him style her hair after an eight-minute argument. He was being his usual stupid self and she knew he was stubborn as hell so decided to give him the pleasure. He would be the first to see her hair out of her braids.

"Scoot up a bit," Len didn't remove his fingers as Miku complied, eyes never leaving the words of her novel. As she sat at the edge of the couch, she felt him maneuver behind her. "Wait, don't go too far," one hand held onto her shoulder and pulled her back. "No, no, closer," when he wasn't satisfied with her position he wrapped an arm around her waist, startling her.

"Kagamine-san!" she gasped when he yanked her until her back met his torso with an impossibly close proximity. Miku felt the drumming of his rather excited heart. Len uncurled his legs, settling them outside of her's. "What are you doing?" her voiced dripped with annoyance and menace.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting better access," he mumbled distractedly, still focused on her hair. Miku could feel the vibrations passing through her as he spoke and her fingers tightened around her book. Her next words were lost when he pulled out her hair ties, wrapping them around his wrists. His hands started from her scalp and weaved through her braids. They came undone easily, no longer in those pestering braids but in a curtain of wavy seas that cascaded her back.

Len took a sharp intake of breath. Miku was tense, uncomfortable with him seeing her with her hair down. Her braids had been part of her façade. She absolutely hated when her bangs came in her eyes; it irritated her to no end and she felt as if she was blind behind them. Miku flinched when his hands gently pulled out her bobby pins and her bangs fell across her eyelashes.

A sudden urge to stop him overpowered her, but she dowsed it, calming herself. What he was doing was completely harmless, right? She had nothing to worry. There was a moment of silence, as Len did nothing but stare, utterly fascinated with the unbound hair before his eyes. He flicked his tongue across his lips, hands slowly reaching towards her scalp once more.

Surprisingly he was quiet as he carefully went through his task. Miku would never admit it, because she knew she would never live it down, but Len was very good at going through her hair. Eventually, he began to massage her scalp instead, but she didn't say a word, too afraid to say anything. Len shifted behind her, seemingly enraptured in his work as if he were inspecting every single strand. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was.

Miku long ago had lost focus on her novel and was pretending to read it, although she doubted Len would notice. Suddenly his hand movements became different. "Are you…braiding it?" that made no sense since Len had been trying to get her hair out of them in the first place.

He swallowed thickly. "It's called a rose braid."

"You know how to do a rose braid?"

"I often babysit by niece when my sister goes out with her husband. She always wants me to play imaginary princess with her, so I was forced to learn how to style hair," he smiled fondly at the memory. "I don't know how women do it, but I'm sure happy to be a man," he had a feeling that Miku had just rolled her eyes. It grew silent again. When he wasn't satisfied with the outcome he undid it. "Your hair is too long."

Miku simply sighed, turning a page she didn't even read. When she felt that he wasn't going to act up, she relaxed the slightest, her rod-straight spine uncurling. Len immediately noticed the sag of her shoulders and grew bold. He gave up on styling her hair and instead ran his fingers slowly against her scalp. Goosebumps spread on her skin, a prickle slithering up her spine to her nape. She shuddered and he smirked.

She didn't say a word, which encouraged Len to go further. He gathered her hair in one hand and held it away to the side from her nape, revealing the marble skin. She was about to say something when he leaned forward and ghosted his lips near her hairline. There was the sound of her book dropping and a gasp. He paused, waiting for her resistance, but she was frozen from shock. She couldn't move and his smirk grew.

His heartbeats began to grow powerful as he gently pressed his lips on her nape once. Again, she couldn't stop him. He completely snapped, growing delirious at the softness. He paused momentarily to breath in her scent of clean linen and placed an open-mouth kiss against her naked skin, moistening from the inside of his mouth and his hot breaths. Her hands flew to the end of her dress, gripping it with vice until she could feel her nails through the cloth.

Len slightly sucked on the warm skin, tongue greedily lapping at it. He slowly kissed his way to the area behind her earlobe, lips never lifting up. Miku gave a sound of shock, now attempting to escape. She should have done so earlier because now he wasn't letting her go. An arm latched around her torso, trapping her arms. His free hand grabbed her face and kept it still.

His teeth gently grazed over the shell of her ear before moistening it with his tongue. "Miku," he breathed heavily, causing her to shudder. Miku squirmed, realizing how weak and helpless she was against Len. It terrified her. All thoughts flew away when he moaned in her ear. Her face lit up instantly, body trembling against his, and a whimper escaping from her.

He titled her head to the side, exposing the column of her neck. He hastily bit down on it, not too roughly, but firm enough. She felt him suck on the skin, tongue tracing a pattern until he parted with a slight pop. She knew there was a mark there. Her hands released her dress and flew to his arm around her.

"K-Kagamine-san!" she yelped as he ran his tongue up and back to her ear. It was burning and hungry. He tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer. He sank into the couch, her weight pressuring against his lower region. He moaned, breathy and long. Miku panicked. "Stop!" she struggled, managing to break an arm free. Len instantly latched onto her wrist, bringing it to his lips and giving it the same treatment.

"Mm," his tongue ran over each of her fingers, kissing her knuckles, biting her wrist, sucking her palm, and tightly holding it against his open mouth. "Miku," he moaned again, deeper this time. Miku's thoughts were in a scramble and she couldn't focus. All she felt was the scalding sensation his kisses and tongue left. There was a faint whistle, like an alarm.

She knew he had to be stopped, but her nerves were sensitive, mind in a thick haze. Just as his hand began to travel beyond her belly to her abdomen she realized what that whistle was. "The tea!" Miku shot up and escaped to the kitchen, nearly stumbling into a hallway table. She turned off the burner with a trembling hand. Slowly resting against the counter she attempted to regain her composure, hair falling around her like a veil to hide her.

Miku felt her heart thundering against her caged chest, ready to burst any moment. It had been a mistake, and it was her fault. She should have never let him go further, but the boundaries were crossed now.

Len was still sitting at the living room, dazed, but stupidly laughing at himself. "I got you Hatsune Miku," and it felt so _fucking_ good. It wasn't the sense of finally breaking her mask that felt good, it was that little stimulation that had set his libido over the edge. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. "Ah, shit," he groaned, hand sliding to his abdomen and fingers tracing circles. "Shit, shit, _shit,_" the slightest brush against his clothed member nearly set him off, but it wasn't enough. His back hunched, stomach and muscles tightening, hand placing a bit more pressure that was needed as his mind flooded with what he imagined she would look like if she were underneath him—

He realized what he was doing and snatched his hand away, as if burned. After calming himself, he picked up the fallen book, and went to follow the young woman. Len stood at the doorway, watching Miku prepare the tea. He slowly made his way to the table, laying his head against the cool wood. After a few minutes he heard the clatter as Miku set a cup of green tea in front of him. He lifted his head slightly to eye her, only to see that she wasn't facing him.

He couldn't help the twitching grin as she look ruffled, clothes a bit disheveled, and hair a bit messy. The table trembled with Len's laughter, and her lips tightened, posture becoming tense, and face reddening. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he couldn't believe he had briefly fantasized about Hatsune Miku, he couldn't believe how fucking beautiful she was.

. . .

Surprisingly, Miku hadn't tortured him to death after that incident, rather he was torturing himself. His nights were sleepless, his slumbers (if he could fall asleep) were only filled with unspeakable dreams of Miku, along with his constant daydream fantasies. He had been afraid to masturbate to those thoughts at first, but the longer he restrained himself the more he was suffering. He attempted to convince himself that he was sexually frustrated; after all, it had been a few years since he last had sex.

But when the burning lust became unbearable to a point of painful arousal that overpowered him...he gave in. He stopped tapping his foot, growling lowly, and burst into his bedroom. Len stared long and hard at the wall that was connected to Miku's apartment room. A heavy breath escaped his lips as he sauntered towards it, touching his palm to the coolness. He knew that it had part of her kitchen and her bedroom and she was bound to be in either one.

Biting his lip he leaned his forehead against it, carefully listening, and hearing her inside her bedroom. With trembling, urgent hands, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and slid to the floor on the side where her room was, back to the wall. His head rested back, eyes closing as he pictured the first thing that came to mind. "Fuck," she was naked in all her glory. He was lost in a flurry of manic pleasure.

. ~ .

"Hah, shit," he ran his clean hand through his honey strands, slicking it back from the sweat. "What the hell did I just fucking do?" the question was unanswered.

He was silent again, until the libido returned with a flare. Len released an animalistic growl, getting up to wipe himself clean…only to collapse on his bed and begin pleasuring himself again, and again, and _again_. He was exhausted, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't fucking enough. Gently lifting up to his elbows he looked at himself to find his clothes soiled in his own whiteness. He was a mess; nerves all sensitive, thoughts in an incoherent jumble, both attire and bed disheveled, body still shaking from the aftermath, and still horny, throbbing, twitching, and hard.

"Just one more time…one more…one…more…m-more—ah—f-fuck…h-hah!" he was unable to stop himself, and couldn't deny the main object of his fantasies.

. . .

He often wondered if she could hear his moans, pants, curses, and her name as he sat against the wall shared with Miku's apartment room, which spurred him on even more. He masturbated nonstop after he returned from work, at night when he was unable to sleep, and when he could find time until he was a wreck. He was wise enough to avoid her and give her a break, although it was really him giving himself a break from her. He was doing well for a week and a half, until he ran into her one morning as they both happened to decide to go shopping on the same day.

"Ah,"

Miku bowed, refusing to meet his eyes and turned away. He stood there until she disappeared down the stairs before running after her. When he caught up, there was an awkward silence but he refused to leave and she couldn't. So they walked to the market together, going their own way to gather their groceries only to end up at the check-up aisle at the same time, Len behind Miku. It was later when he finally made it to his apartment room after bidding Miku goodbye that he realized she had kept her hair down, though she still wore her glasses.

He smiled stupidly, and this once he just sat against their shared wall, listening peacefully to her whistling tea kettle.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

.

.

.

Miku didn't know if she should have killed him then or let him live in fear, but then she doubted he was fearful of her at the moment. After Len had left, she felt faint. In fact, he had seemed shocked from his own actions. Yes, Miku was enraged with him, but the hands of revulsion seemed to overtake her rage. She had been more confused and in denial than angry with that bastard. She frowned at the memories the last few days.

_She decided that she needed a hot shower, a very hot shower that would overpower the fiery touch left behind. Miku entered her room, preparing clothes after her long soaking, when she heard noise from the other side of her wall. She knew damn well that she shared that wall with Len. It displeased and discomforted her to no end. Assuming that he was most likely thinking over what he had done, Miku continued going through her clothes…but she froze when she heard a throaty moan._

_The nightgown slipped her from fingers when audible heavy breathing and curses followed the moan. Her body ignited, heart thundering, sweat beading, and she trembled violently. It only took to hear her name from the other side being moaned loudly for Miku to collapse to her knees, hands flying to her mouth. He was masturbating. Kagamine Len was masturbating. To her._

_She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but sit there, frozen and hot and horrified as she continued to involuntarily listen to his moans, pants, curses, and her name, her fucking name. Miku whimpered, not knowing if she should be afraid or smug that he was sexually weak against her. She flinched harshly when he yelped out, hitting his orgasm. At that, she darted out of her room and into her bathroom. She was quick to strip herself, messily discarding her clothes (which was so unlike her) and stepped into the bath. She needed a cold shower, a very cold shower._

_And yet even after she came out nearly two hours later, she could still hear him. She wondered if he knowing that she could hear him turned him on, and unknowingly to her, it did very much. When she laid in bed, she could still hear him. It was sexual frustration; she attempted to convince herself, and couldn't fall asleep until one in the morning._

After that, Miku had a light case of insomnia. She was afraid of sleeping in her and touching himself, his head filled with inappropriate thoughts of her. However, it seemed that when Len was needy or urgent, he tended to relief himself anywhere. Once, she remembered hearing Len return from work. He must have collapsed in his mudroom and began masturbating right then and there.

If she was quiet enough, she could sometimes hear her name being echoed from the bathroom. But it was mostly late into the night and right after work, and it wasn't just once that he did it, it was _multiple_ times. Miku was purposefully avoiding him, knowing that if she faced him, she would break down and die of embarrassment. She didn't know if he would be ashamed to see her after being tormented by thoughts of her or try to convince her to have sex.

Thus, when she ran into him one morning, her heart stopped. She merely bowed her head, unable to look him eye to eye. Miku nearly screamed for help when he ran beside her, assuming he would attack her. He did nothing, he didn't speak, didn't move any closer than he already was, he didn't even look her way…well, she attempted to brush away the feeling of his roaming eyes. She was glad when they parted ways at the market, however, Miku had become a nervous wreck when Len ended up being in the same aisle as her, and behind her, unfortunately. She was usually very good at handling situations calmly, but it was only a façade.

She was so nervous and scared that he would do something. In the end when they returned to the apartment complex, she immediately began to prepare tea for herself. Not once did she look at him, too afraid to. The strange thing was, even after their encounter she had suspected him to jerk off like crazy, but there was a blissful silence. For once in such a long time, there was complete silence.

She wondered if he noticed that she kept her hair down. Perhaps having her hair free wasn't so bad, after all. To be honest she had been tired of those braids, in fact she never liked them, but they did the job to keep her hair out of the way. However, she was no longer in college and there was no one to fool. Her co-workers were nice, and the neighborhood was peaceful…well, excluding Len.

Miku decided to change, slowly, not because of Len, of course.

. . .

Ever since the market meeting, it had been nearly a month since then. He barely touched himself, and he was proud. All the pent up sexual tension was finally released in one way, although he would admit that it wasn't completely gone. He still woke up in the middle of the nights, sweating, and fucking hard as hell, all because of those erotic dreams.

However, Len was better at handling it, getting better at restraining himself. He was careful not to be too loud when he sat against their shared wall, and he had begun to prefer the bed instead. The blonde man was attempting to decrease his masturbation, knowing the amount of times he did it was ridiculous, but he couldn't just stop all together, it was impossible. Sometimes he was so frustrated with himself when he was unable to hold back against his raging libido, he would just sit on his bed or against the wall doing nothing.

He would be so painfully fucking erected to the point of nearly breaking, hand twitching to touch himself, just one stroke, yet he would force himself to sit there and stare at his twitching erection. It would be so hard to hold back, he had considered tying his hands behind his back. He had laughed at the thought humorlessly. Len just resulted to clutching his bed sheets until they nearly ripped from the fierceness.

It was only when he heard _her_ movements on the other side that he flinched. She was talking, talking on the phone. Before he noticed, his hips had slowly thrust into the air.

. ~ .

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuckfuckfuck," Len laughed to himself breathily, panting, slowly recovering from his pinnacle. "She is going to torture me," he looked at his white-coated hand. "I am so going to hell for masturbating this many times," _'It should be illegal how many times I freakin' jerked off.'_ He thought to himself, before laughing breathlessly again. Damn, but it was fucking good. It was so worth going to hell for.

And on the other side, Miku was curled into a ball, ready to burst any given moment.

. . .

Enough was enough. Len was tired of hiding away in awkward avoidance. It was time to break the tension. He was positive that he really might do something (he might not regret), so was careful and wore a belt. Only a single knock was needed and the door opened.

"Miku—" and the door slammed shut. He was expecting this, and probably knew the reason why. He knew she could hear him yesterday. She was most likely mortified. Len sighed, leaning forward on the door. "Miku-chan, please, I need…_we_ need to talk," when she didn't answer he began to feel desperate. "Please."

After a minute or so, the door slowly creaked open. He could see a fraction of her, but she was extremely cautious, keeping the door cracked open just a bit. He smiled at her, although she didn't look at him. "Miku-chan!" his mouth was left open and no words came to. No thoughts filled his head. Nothing. "M-Miku-chan," shit. He had no idea how to approach this. Well, he was already this far and had her, so he couldn't leave. "Ah, um, I…well, um…c-can I…can I c-come," he winced at the word, "inside?" oh, he was so going to kill himself for saying that. He saw her flinch at his question and spluttered. Why was he so nervous? "Can I please be invited inside?" he restated.

She sighed. "What do you need?" she didn't even say his name. His shoulder sagged the slightest.

"Miku-chan…" he contemplated for a moment, licking his lips, "Hatsune-san, please. I want—I need to tell you something. "

She looked up when he referred to her by her surname; she was surprised. "Can't you just tell me now?"

"I'd rather not stand in thirty-degree weather while talking to you," he slowly stated, shifting his hands in his jacket pockets. There was a moment of pause before the door shut. "A-Ah," he faltered, assuming she rejected his proposal, but took a startled step back when the door swung open.

"I don't want to be responsible for you catching pneumonia," she stated quietly and walked off to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Len. He laughed at her joke, before entering. He did the familiar ritual of closing the door (leaving it unlocked for her sake), hanging his jacket, changing from outside shoes to slippers, and followed the woman to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw her back facing him. Although he would never admit it, he loved drinking tea with her.

There was an awkward silence. Len cleared his throat. "So…how have you been recently?" he took a seat at the table.

"Well," she simply answered. "You?"

"Same here," they didn't speak after that. '_What the hell is up with this silence; it's suffocating me!'_ He unconsciously touched his throat.

"So what is it that you wanted to speak about?" she set their tea and sat herself across from him, not once looking up. He bit his lip. Alright, he was here for a reason.

"Can you please look at me?" he asked, leaning on his forearms, uneasy. He saw her posture tense.

"It's a bit difficult to, considering the events that recently happened."

"Shit," he whispered, though he was unsurprised. "Um, yeah, about that—"

"Can we please not talk about it?" Miku held up her hand. He suddenly realized her hair was in braids.

"Why are you acting like that?" Len frowned. Had she put up her braids because she heard him?

'"Well, how do you expect me to act? Do you honestly think I can look you in the eyes and say 'Oh, it's alright to masturbate to me and not be discreet about it'?" she was glaring at the tabletop, which was meant for him.

He flinched at her sarcastic words. "Look, I can explain—"

"Then please do so."

Len growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Stop acting like a bitch. Listen, what happened a few weeks ago was both of our faults. You can at least admit to that, right?" there was a roughness to his voice that she had never heard of. She reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Good. We're both adults, we can handle this situation calmly. Now, I'd appreciate it if you stop giving me the cold shoulder, so we can make up and go back to friendly terms."

Miku laughed harshly. "Friendly terms? We were never on friendly terms. You know I hated your visits. You had a purpose for those visits didn't you?"

Len flinched, but sighed. "Yeah, I did…I _do_. But it was only to change you from your whole façade-thing. I mean, you don't plan on looking like some school girl from the 1960s, do you?" he meant it as an insult and wasn't taking it back. "Plus you never let anyone in your life, what are you, anti-social?"

"I don't need pointless people in my life," she ground out, finally looking up at him. Fierce eyes collided with fierce eyes.

"Oh, am I that pointless person in your life?" he stood up, allowing his anger to take hold.

"Yes, you are," she stood, too. "You were a pest back then and you are still a pest."

"Maybe you shouldn't have moved in," he moved an inch.

"It was inevitable. But you know you could have prevented your sexual frustration if you just avoided me from the beginning," she moved an inch.

"That was inevitable, too! Do you truly think that we could have stopped a meeting?" another inch.

"If you weren't such a fool, then you would have done good and stayed away from me," another inch.

"Oh, now it's my fault?" he laughed harshly, still coming closer. "Don't you dare blame it on me; you could have well in fact stopped me before. You could have argued back and said no to my persistence on doing your hair," closer still.

"Now you're blaming me. You know well that no matter how long our argument was, you would have still done it, because you're just as stubborn as can be. Admit that your intentions were ill will," and still closer.

"I admit it! I fucking admit that I had ill intentions towards you! Happy? I was going to break your façade, which I technically did, then I was going to take your virginity as well—" there was a sharp slap. It hurt so much, more than it should have, more than it was supposed to. Len blinked before slowly turning to face her, eyes wide. Both were panting from their shouting, and they were dangerously close. In the heat of the moment, Len saw her and saw that she was beautiful, cardigan slipping off her shoulder the slightest, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose, and hair becoming loose—

Len crashed their bodies, kissing her roughly.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

.

.

.

Len crashed their bodies, kissing her roughly.

Miku was stunned. She stood there, stiffness pulling at every muscle, and incredibly tense that it would seem she would splinter in millions of particles with one flick. Len kissed her fiercely, lips desperate, and urgent, seeking to relieve a long restrained desire. It was when he took advantage of her vulnerability and managed to glide his tongue in swiftly when Miku began resisting. She pushed him harshly that he nearly fell back. Their chests heaved, hearts pounding, and panting.

Unable to process what had happened in that splint of a moment, the two merely stared at one another. Len looked away, thoughts attempting to sort what he had done, lips tingling with thousands of needles. Within that instant, he had memorized the velvet sensation and forbidden taste of her. He already missed the warmth of their melded lips.

He slowly returned his gaze to her and she flinched, hands flying to her chest, and retreating a few steps. There was silence with only their wavering gazes.

He had fallen **hard** for her and he did not care how much it fucking hurt him, bones splintered, breath wrenched from his lungs, cuts carved in his skin, and bruises painted on it. This image was enough proof for him, it was enough to leave no room for protest or denial, he was in love, and it hurt so much. It was too much that he felt his heart on the brink of rupturing. _Fuck it_. He yanked her harshly until they were impossibly close, wound his arms around her until she was helplessly trapped, and he did the unthinkable, the unimaginable, the impossible that would have the world explode into chaos.

He kissed her. He kissed her and he ached. He ached so bad it pained him, he shuddered and trembled, moaned and whimpered, panted and gasped, and cried and pleaded. It was better than he fantasized, and he was hungry— no, he was fucking ravenous for more. He needed more, so much more until he became numb with the indescribable white pleasure that blinded him, until he could handle no more. He could taste her; she tasted of pure danger, sweet, addicting danger that would be the death of him. It would be all his, he claimed it, and no one would have a taste, only him. But he wanted more, so much more, because he was greedy.

He parted for a brief fraction of a second to breathe, but lunged at her once more, his hold tightening, lips ardent and hungry, connecting to hers brutally. Len hastily ran them to the counter, hands reaching to remove her offending glasses and ridding of her braids. Miku's arms flailed, ferociously pounding at his larger frame that towered hers and shoving with all her useless strength. His trembling fingers combed through her unbound hair, and suddenly with both hands, he clutched fistfuls of the glimmering locks and pulled, nails sinking into her scalp, deepening the kiss. His eager tongue left nothing untouched.

He shudder pleasurably at their mingled flesh, colliding their bodies, and moaning. Miku felt the vibrations of his mewl and struggled viciously. She desperately twisted her head, successfully breaking away, and swallowing large amounts of air that relieved her burning lungs. He whined when she broke their connection, attempting to close the little distance of their faces.

"No!" she snarled dangerously, hands flying to safely cover his mouth. "Do you _realize_ what the hell you are doing Kagamine-san?!" he merely growled, fleetingly grasping the underside of her knees and lifting her up to sit her on the counter top. Miku gasped at the unpredictable action, grunting when an arm wrapped around her waist and jerked her forward, their clothed lower regions meeting. Len moaned into her hands at the friction and she mistakenly removed them.

Len stole the opportunity, impatiently connecting their lips once more. Miku quickly bit into his bottom lip, not regretting it. The blonde man winced at the sharp prick, feeling it warm up instantly and throb. He pulled away, the slightest.

"Ouch," he whispered, looking genuinely hurt and looking ready to erupt into silent tears. She flinched, but nevertheless, backed away. Len slowly ran his tongue on the abused protrusion of flesh, recognizing blood. "That hurt, too," when she gave him a raised eyebrow, he lifted a hand to his cheek, reminding her she had slapped him earlier. "Mm, Miku-chan," he brought her in his arms, eyelids lowering and gently nudging their noses, feathering their lips. "More," he whined once more.

Miku jerked away. "Stop!" she firmly placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. They glowered at one another, she in fury for his forcefulness and he in aggravation for her resistance.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" he hissed, tightening his hold on her, arms nearly wrapping twice around her petite frame, proving he was not going to release her at all. "I had so many dreams of touching our lips, suffering the curiosity of how they would feel and taste. I'm not going to let some morals get in my way."

"You were going to rape me!" Miku successfully pushed him and freed herself.

"Miku-chan!" he was quick to snatch her wrist and wrench her back into his needy embrace.

"Don't touch me!"

"Listen—"

"No—"

He kissed her furiously, pulling away mere seconds before she could puncture his lip again. "Listen, I wasn't going to force myself on you and I'm not going to. I never planned on doing that; I was going to seduce you," when Len touched their foreheads, she yanked away, refusing to have their skin contact, but she calmed down. Still, hearing that he was trying to seduce her seemed to anger her further. "Just…" he pecked her lips tenderly, "just listen," his lips found hers in a satisfying kiss that lasted a fleeting second, "listen to me."

Miku relaxed reluctantly, shutting her eyes tightly, as he pressed their lips a final time, flickering his tongue across the plump pinkness of her flesh. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips. With foreheads resting upon one another, Len stared deeply into her doubtful eyes that was still threaded in fury. He was genuine to his words; she saw no deceit.

"Do you think I can forgive you easily?"

Len frantically attempted to drag her back when she drew away. He didn't want to let her go, now that he finally tasted her. It was rather ironic; he wanted to be the one to pull her heart strings, when in the end everything backfired and the opposite happened. "No," he answered quietly. "Of course you wouldn't, not after learning of my intentions."

She sighed, tugging at her wrist. Before she could utter a word, he interrupted her.

"I want to start all over," he blurted. She blinked once, shock donning her face. It quickly swept into irritation.

"You had your chance to start all over—"

"But you didn't give me a chance."

"How could I have trusted you within the instant of 'reuniting'? Of course I acted the way I did, because I was afraid you would still be the same, and a pity that you were."

Len grew silent, his hold unrelenting. "I'm not letting you go."

She sighed through her nose. "Kagamine-san—"

"Miku-chan—"

"Stop this now," her eyes flashed, warning him.

He didn't falter. "No."

"If you don't—"

"What will you do? Read me to death?" he joked, smirking at her knowingly. Her threat was empty.

"I _will_ call the police."

"For what? Kissing you? Come now, Miku-chan, you can do better than that."

"I really do not want to result to using violence," there was a moment of silence, as if Len was seriously contemplating.

He snorted. "Oh, please! Are you going to kick me in the sack again?"

"I'm tempted to," each of her retorts were becoming rougher and he couldn't help but grin mischievously.

"I knew it!" he grasped both her wrists. "You are a freakin' dominatrix!" He ruptured into a howling laughter that shook her to her marrow until her blood boiled into magma. Her face redden with pure, raw ire.

"Oh, Kagamine Len, you are going to die a painful, slow death."

"See!" he pointed at her. "You literally just admitted to it!"

"Let go of me!"

"Oh, you're so cute when you're angry," she was _fucking sexy_. Oh, **shit**, he was getting turned on. "So, are you going to make green tea and treat this situation like you did previously?" he offered, smiling sweetly.

"Die, you bastard."

"Actually, both my parents are happily married. I would think you knew the definition," he tightly embraced her. She was going to kill him, she was going to slowly torture him until he begged for mercy, and then let him suffer until he died. Yes, that sounded good. Oh, hell, she _was_ a sadist.

. . .

It only seemed like yesterday that Miku had moved in to Takanawa House in October and now it was December. She was settled comfortably on her couch, a book tucked between her fingers. It was peaceful, surprisingly so—

"Miku-chan!"

She growled, snapping her book shut. The woman knew better than to try and ignore the pest, because he wouldn't go away no matter what. Along the way to the front door, Miku went into her kitchen to boil some water for tea, and then resumed to her short journey to greet a certain blonde man that ceased to (he tried to) woo her. Straightening her dress and adjusting her glasses, Miku breathed deeply. Even before the door was open a crack, Len swung it open and crashed into her, causing the pair to land on the floor.

"Miku-chan!" he was grinning wildly at her, representing a child. In a way it was cute…only the slightest.

"What do you want now?" irritation painted her face, unfazed that he was pinning her down.

"Nothing, I just missed you, is all."

"We saw each other yesterday—"

"That was twelve hours ago!"

Miku flinched. "Get off!" she barked, lifting herself up, only to be tackled down as he kissed her passionately. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth, his searing tongue tracing the supple skin, before delving into her warm cavern. "Mm!" she learned that no matter how many times she bit him, he would still attempt to kiss her, and she loathed that she could only sit there and begrudgingly let him assault her. She couldn't even push him away, not even a budge.

His strokes were languid, patient (surprisingly so), and teasing against her own retreating tongue. "M—m." His 'm' was elongated, stressing his vibrating moan. Satisfied, Len pulled back his tongue only, still centimeters away from her face. "Oh, you taste _fucking_ delicious," he grew delirious for a moment, before smirking slyly at her. "Ah, you're blushing. How cute," Len was delighted at her reaction, chuckling as he pecked her lips.

"You remember how I said I was going to kill you?" Miku calmed herself, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Did you change your mind, because I'm such a dexterous kisser?" he smacked his lips, that smirk still present, as he nuzzled her throat. He hummed and she felt it.

"I think I'm going to kill you now."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Len winced, feeling her fingers fiercely pinch his cheek. "Okay, okay, I get it!" he cradled his sore cheek in a hand, fake tears threatening to pour. "You're so mean," Miku had already gotten up and was walking to the kitchen. "Hey!"

He had tormented her while they had tea, and poked and prodded her while she attempted to read, and tried kissing her again. He would admit it, he was addicted. It wasn't that he'd never kissed before, oh, he'd kissed plentiful of times before. Although, they were more of sloppy, tongue-twisting kisses in the rushed moment when Len was going to bed some girl he would never remember the name of. Those weren't labeled as kiss, just smacking lips with tongues involved.

"Hey," Len was running his fingers through her hair on the couch as she read, "what's our relationship?" at least she was kind enough to leave them in cute, loose braids. Sometimes they would be in a single, high ponytail, or on the side.

"We don't have one," Miku answered in an obvious tone. Len blew a raspberry.

"Oh, come on. We've kissed—"

"_You_ kissed," she cast him a glance.

"We," he frowned disappointingly at her. "We aren't just neighbors or acquaintances."

"Well, we are," she was avoiding this topic of conversation. What did Len want? Did he want a relationship? Did _she_ want a relationship? Memories that she vowed to forget resurfaced for a fraction of a second, and she snapped her book shut, tensing, and anger flaring slightly.

"I want," Len grabbed her wrist, pulling her so she unwillingly faced him. "I want more. I want—no…I **need** you, so fucking badly."

Miku merely rolled her eyes. "Of course, you do. That's rather cliché, Kagamine-san," before she could turn away, he pounced on her. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Do you know how much I want you, how much I need you right now?" when Miku didn't answer, he continued. "I know you heard me all those times I touched myself while thinking of you. You know how long I did it, how many times I did it, when I did it, and why. You heard my whimpers and cries, and your name being moaned. You know I how much I want you. My nights were sleepless, and when I did fall asleep, I only dreamed of you.

"My dreams and fantasies were so unspeakably inappropriate that I suffered when I tried holding back the first time. When I finally had the courage to touch myself, it felt so fucking wonderful that I couldn't stop myself, and I did it again, and again, and _again_. I had done it so many times until my nerves were numb, until I was a mess of whiteness. Knowing that you could hear me against the wall turned me on even more. I became addicted.

"I tried restraining myself and it was too fucking difficult, because you were just separated from me by a simple wall. You were literally on the other side, yet I couldn't touch you. I always wanted to touch you, taste you, hear you cry my name. Even if I did hold back, I would still wake up in the middle of the night, becoming so hard that it physically hurt, it hurt that I couldn't be inside you, holding you, and bringing you to pleasure. It came to a point where I just couldn't stop myself and you know what I did?"

He was unbearably close, pressing their bodies hot against each other that she felt they would just melt through their clothes.

"I humped my bed, while thinking of you. I fucking humped it, knowing you would kill me for it, knowing I was going to hell for masturbating so many times while fantasizing about you in the most dirtiest ways, and it felt fucking good. I don't regret it, because I realized how beautiful you were and are and how hard I had fallen in love with you Hatsune Miku."

Her blood ran cold, because she knew he wasn't joking in the least. _Oh no._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ugh, this chapter is kind of crappy; don't blame me...okay, yeah I am to blame. I haven't written CStC in so long, so I need to get the style of writing warmed up.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

.

.

.

There was an incessant probing in the back of her mind, and it was irritating as hell. Staring at the book within her hands, Miku could barely concentrate on the swimming words. Knowing it was useless to distract her thoughts by reading she rose and headed towards her kitchen, hoping a cup of tea would prove better. Yet as she opened her tea cabinet, she came to a realization that she finished all of tea. Scowling at the empty tin of tealeaves, Miku harshly took it and unnecessarily threw it into the wastebasket with ire.

That was her third empty tea tin this week. The woman created a temporary habit of drinking at least two pots of tea a day. It was bad, very bad. Knowing that nothing else would rid of her terrible headache, Miku reluctantly decided to drop by the market. Learning her lesson, she made a mental note to buy at least a whole box of tea that would last her a couple of months, because hell did she need it.

After Len's confession, he promptly left, unable to believe that he had blurted that out. He had mumbled something about the heat of the moment as he escaped out of her door. Miku knew better; it was not a heat of the moment. Oh, gods, she was in trouble. Why, did the gods let this happen to her? With a heavy sigh that nearly drowned her with sorrow, the woman quickly dressed to head outside in the near-winter weather.

She prayed that she wouldn't run into Len on her way, or so help her she would jump off the nearest bridge.

. . .

"Why are you avoiding me?" Len pointedly looked her in the eyes. When she attempted to slam the door shut, he easily held it open. "Answer me."

Miku bared her teeth, knowing that her façade no longer fooled him. That didn't mean she wouldn't act indifferent around him. "Oh, you're wondering why I'm avoiding you?" she asked with a sarcastic bite and a tilt to her head. "Hm, maybe it has something to do with a certain confession about a week ago. Does it sound familiar?"

Len huffed. "And how do you interpret that confession?"

"It can't be interpreted! You straight-out said you masturbate to me, you find me beautiful, and you love me in the most blunt, candid manner. Do you expect me to believe you? Oh, I think the world's ending!" Miku threw her arms up in the air with a vicious scowl. She had been adorning that expression quite frequently these past couple months. She had been hoping it would at least acre him, or kill him.

"Yes, or else you wouldn't be hiding away," he smirked knowingly, triumph rising in his eyes.

"Go away," Miku sighed in frustration, deciding she really needed a cup of tea. A strong cup of green tea sounded lovely.

"Aw, don't be a tease when you're inviting me in."

Miku honestly didn't care anymore. She didn't even need to remind Len to lock the door and change his shoes. Within minutes, they returned to their old routine. What would they do now? It's not as if Miku was seeking a relationship, and certainly not from Len. If he thought he had a chance, then she hoped to crush it before his eyes.

"I was serious about what I said," even his eyes lost its mirth. Oh no, he was up to something, he was going to say something. Miku braced herself with whatever Len would throw her way.

She swallowed first, tongue thick. "And?"

"I know you don't feel the same way. In fact I don't know if I even love you," he shrugged at her unconvinced face. "But I want to try, because I can feel the attraction. This stupid sentiment won't let me bed any other woman, at least not without seeing your face every time I close my eyes," he noticed her cringe. "I want to love you, I want you to love me, and damn it I want to fuck you so bad right now."

Miku chocked on her tea. Len faltered, when he realized what he blurted out, and he attempted to offer to pat her back, but she held up her hand. "You're so vulgar," she rasped, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How do you even know I want this— why would you even think I would want this?"

Len winced at the sharpness of her words that slit across his skin. "I know you don't," he diverted his eyes to his teacup, afraid of seeing the disgust in her eyes. "But I really want to try."

She rooted her foot and crossed her arms with defiance. "No," it was a simple, single word, and said without missing a beat. "If you must know, I have no interest being in a romantic relationship at the moment, or any moment at all."

Len nodded thoughtfully. "I was afraid you were going to say that," he grew silent, while her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That's why I decided to seduce you," he lifted his head and their eyes collided.

"I thought you had been doing that already—"

"This time it's for a different goal, a different destination, a treasure worth every piece," he stood abruptly, startling Miku as he slowly stalked towards her. "I hope you're ready, Miku-chan," with a quickness that made her flinch, Len trapped her within her chair. He leaned far to meet her eye level, "because I'm no longer playing."

Gone with the tiptoeing, now he was coming at her with a real game of seduction. He was out for her heart. Out of impulse, Miku thrust both her hands out at him to push him away. He fell away to the floor with a grunt.

"Hey—"

"No, you are not going to chase after me," she stood over him, face etched with raw anger. "I didn't give you consent to seduce me—"

"People don't need someone's consent to seduce another; it's just their own actions they choose to act on free will—"

"Well, if you respect and 'love' me then you wouldn't dare try anything!" she already lost this round, as Len was quick to his feet and grabbing at her.

"Too late, Miku-chan, because the game begins," he held her face still, with one arm binding her to the spot, "now." And he kissed her with untamed passion, leaving her struggling desperately.

No matter what Miku would say, no matter how many times she would push Len away, he would keep returning with more fire than before. He was intent on making their relationship work, make it real. Either he really needed to have a good sex partner, or he was sexually attracted to Miku. Maybe if he had a fling with her then he was be sated, but with the way he was kissing her she knew it wouldn't. What had she done to deserve this?

There was a fear tingling in the back if her conscious. If Len was serious, if he was… "You're not going to listen to me are you?"

"Mm-mm," Len breathed her scent deeply, vertigo blinding him.

If he was to have sex with her, if he was to be sated—

Miku pushed him away, not daring to finish that thought."Stop," his hazy cobalt eyes lit with curiousness. He was ready to take her now. "Why are you so intent on dating me?"

That made him pause. "Miku-chan…" there was a moment where he blinked and came to a conclusion, "you're insecure aren't you?"

"Don't speak as if we're actually dating," a dangerous bite laced in her words.

"I thought I told you already. I want to love you, because I want to know you, because you're gorgeous as hell," at this he took away her glasses, "you're very kissable," he kissed her chastely, "oh, did I mention addictive, and just because. There's nothing I want more. You know, it's not easy explaining this love shit."

Miku did not know what she was doing. She must be insane, insane enough to— Oh, damn it, she was going to kill herself. "Fine," severity washed over her, "if you want me so bad, then I'll give you a challenge."

Len perked at this. "Oh?"

"Prove to me that you're worth my love, that you can be the only man in my life, that you will love me unconditionally, and that you're worth my bed," that made his heart stop.

She wasn't a fucking virgin? "Oh, shit." He moaned. Before Miku could say anything else, Len cut her off with a fierce kiss that imbalanced them onto the floor. "I'll prove to you that I'll be the only man you'll ever look at." With a feral growl, Len kissed her once more.

. . .

Miku felt as if she were under house arrest. Len visited everyday for nearly the whole day, flirting with her nonstop. Their relationship was questionable; they were like lovers, but without the sex, and she was the unwilling partner. Why she mentioned this to him in the first place, she would never know.

Although Len didn't do much but bother her, he hadn't come near to touch her. Their last kiss was at least a week ago when he agreed to her challenge. It had been extremely annoying, having to deal with all his innuendos. Today was no different, as he smirked at her and patted the cushion beside him as he watched TV.

"You know," he began, scooting rather close to her on the couch, "for an intelligent woman, you sure are naïve."

Miku blinked, but it was enough time for Len to pin her down. Recently the sexual tension between them had been growing thicker. She was afraid of when he would snap and just take her. Now seemed to be the time. "W-Wait—"

"No, listen to me first. I accepted your challenge, but hear out my rules."

Miku stilled. Wasn't her challenge enough already? Frowning, she considered her options. Len wasn't giving her a choice. She may have disagreed with him (not wanting to be involved with Len in the first place), but nothing would stop him. Her fighting was useless, because he was set on capturing her heart, whether she wanted it or not.

How long would he keep this up, what if she never fell for him? With a begrudging sigh, Miku looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Okay, what are you requiring?"

His attempt to hide his triumph failed. "Simple; let me take this further than innuendos and flirting. At least consider my side, too."

"You want _sex_?"

"**Hell** yes."

"Wouldn't it make sense to have it saved for when you actually do make me fall for you?" not that she had any purity to save for marriage anyway. Besides, her first time was rather unpleasant, and it was her last time as well.

"Do you think I can wait that long?"

"Why am I even doing this? Okay, let's just stop this and pretend none of it happened. Let's be strangers, that's much better—"

Len clamped a hand over her mouth. "No," it was a feral hiss. "Don't think I'm giving up after how far I am. I will continue the challenge, but I need some sexual relief at the same time."

Miku looked very unimpressed. She pulled her head away from his head. "Why do you think I would let you?"

"Hm, you're right. I can always coax you." Fine, if she would refuse him, then he was always willing to taunt her. He'd torture her like all those time she had to him. Len knew Miku would resist and fight like a cat, but that didn't bother him. He'd get them both addicted the first time.

Miku attempt to free her pinned wrists was futile. "It doesn't even matter what I say, you'd still do it anyways."

There should be a thick line between friends with benefits and sex partners, because they were certainly not friends. With a fight of mingling bodies and a terrible charmer of a neighbor, Miku couldn't believe what she got herself into. Her string of thoughts was abruptly cut off.

Len touched her touched her chin, a scorching passion flaming his eyes. "I don't want you to be unwilling, but I want to show you I can make you feel good," her face instantly lit. While she may not have been a virgin, she certainly was when it came to dirty talking. The blonde man must have known as a devious smile pulled his lips. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Why am I even letting you do this?" her generosity of gifting Len glares no longer affected him. Miku only tugged at her arms when he began to pull her towards her bedroom. Fear struck her. "W-Wait," she frantically yanked free from his grasp, "you're going to do it right now?" her eyes caught a twitch of his hands. "Don't tell me…" he had been restraining himself.

"I don't think I'm sorry," he ignored her horrified gasp and pushed her in the bedroom. It was just after lunch and her window blinds were drawn. The room was painted in a mellow gold that immediately picked up the ambiance. Miku stumbled from the push and quickly spun when he slammed her door shut. Although no one else would be around, just having the door locked was more proof that he wasn't intending on letting her go.

It signified that she was now locked away from everyone else, but Len. He even went as far as to close the blinds and the room plunged into a heavy shadow, where she could only see his silhouette. His movements were urgent and quick, freeing her hair, yanking her cardigan off, and grabbing her face, nails sinking into her scalp. The kiss was heated and fervent as always; clashing teeth, dancing tongues, and teasing nips. She was gasping for air by the time he parted.

"I'm too horny to be gentle right now," he admitted unashamedly. "I'll be gentle our second round." Len rammed them into her bed, clawing away at her dress. His mouth latched onto her pulse and he licked, sucked, and bit it. "I want to dirty your bed sheets."

Miku was having second thoughts.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	9. Chapter 9

. ~ . = deleted sexual scene. You can read uncut version on my tumblr; find the link on my profile.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

.

.

.

Fear conquered Miku. Deep, calming breaths were useless, so when she felt Len unbuttoning her dress, she panicked. "Wait!" she bolted up to restrain him.

At her scream, Len froze. This shout was different from previous ones; the words laced with a tinge of anxiety, an anxiety that he had never heard from the women below him. Slowly, as to not alarm her, he withdrew himself. When he looked at her face, truly searched her face, he didn't imagine he would ever see fear in her. Insecurity glazed her usual sharp, icy eyes. She was afraid.

_'Shit, was I wrong assuming she wasn't a virgin?'_ Dread spiked in him as the thought echoed loud. Len made quick thinking, smoothing a hand across the small of her back in comforting motions. The action soothed her for a moment, but she seemed to recall whose hand it belonged to and she tensed. "I didn't mean to scare you," his gentle whisper rumbled in his throat, reminding Miku of soft thunder during summer nights in her childhood, nights that coaxed her to a peaceful sleep.

However, that couldn't stop the flashes of memories that disturbed the woman. Her hands flew to his shoulders to push him away, "no, you need to stop, _we_ need to stop," it was happening all over again; the memories was resurfacing. She had hoped she shoved them far back enough in the forgotten recess of her mind, but the past was stubborn. Within seconds, the unwanted events overtook her thoughts, and she scared again, just like before.

Len watched carefully at the myriad of emotions flickering across her face, ranging from fear, to sadness, to frustration. He was worried. Perhaps he was rushing. "Miku—"

Miku suddenly shut her eyes, hiding the pain present on her face. "Don't," she breathed a few times and opened her eyes; she glared at him with hate, "don't say anything. Just…just leave."

Her words took Len aback in shock, an overwhelming twist within his chest paining him. "What? Wait, what do you mean?"

The woman sighed. "I want to pretend this never happened," her words cut him deep, causing him to flinch and loosen his hold around her. "We shouldn't be doing this, we should have never been neighbors, I should have never moved here."

Each sentence was an overbearing shot to his heart, creating a wound so deep and painful. "You think this was a mistake?"

"It **is** a mistake," Miku retorted sharply. When she met his eyes, shock rooted in her. The hurt drowning his cobalt orbs shook her. Her words hurt him; they genuinely hurt him. She faltered, not expecting to affect him this way. "I…" yet no apology came. The man in college who was determined to break her façade, the man who was so bent on irritating her as neighbors, but suddenly falling in love with her was not the man she thought she knew.

Len had been rejected plentiful of times in the past. He was fine with it, because he never looked to be in a long-term relationship. Usually it was a quick one-night stand, or just a convenient sex-partner. To be honest, the man didn't know what he was looking for. He'd had crushes before, he thought he'd fallen in love a couples times before, too, he thought he knew what he was doing.

Yet, when Miku suddenly appeared once more, the mundane life he had led quickly transformed. He found entertainment, a fun game to play. When he was searching for something deeper, something more in her did he realize he trapped himself in a trench, one he didn't mind being stuck within if Miku was there with him. Being stuck in that hole made one thing clear: he was searching for love. As cliché as that thought occurred to him, Len knew it was true.

He had been alone for so long that his mind began an unconscious search for someone he was worthy of, someone who could straighten him out, someone who…who could love him as he wanted to be loved. Although Miku and Len didn't start out as ones looking for love, just being in her presence was fun. Soon he had found himself returning to her and wanting something from her. Just unmasking her wasn't enough, just wanting to be her bed partner was enough, and, damn, had he fallen hard for her.

Her cold anger that he enjoyed provoking, the afternoons drinking tea in tranquil silence, the hidden personality he was uncovering little by little within Miku seduced Len. Before he knew it, Len discovered that his unsatisfied sexual libido, the eagerness of seeing her again, and the questionable happiness of being with her was because he wanted her in many ways. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to love her.

Here as Miku threw daggers of words at him, Len finally understood the meaning of rejection, and it hurt like hell. He knew she wanted to apologize, but she couldn't, because if she did she knew he would continue with his actions. Len didn't need her apology; he wasn't going to stop no matter how many times she pushed, slapped, or insulted him. Miku unintentionally caught his heart and now he was going to return the favor. With a new resolve flaring to life within him, Len tightened his restrain on her.

Alarmed at his actions, Miku dug her nails through his shirt just slightly as a warning. It had the opposite effect, emitting a low growl of arousal from Len. As their eyes clashed, the woman saw a raging intensity of determination and sinful arousal lighting his cobalt eyes.

"You know, _Miku_," when he said her name it resounded with a slight rumble; she shuddered and he was pleased, "they say curiosity killed the cat, but in this situation it's different; curiosity seduced the cat. Can you thank yourself for having curiosity, because I want to thank mine for making me realize my attraction to you, my desire for you," Len had come to terms with himself; he would chase his mouse until she fell just as hard for him.

With that final thought, Len took her face within his large hands and pulled her close. He looked deeply into her fearful eyes. "Seduction requires baby steps, and I'm not going to stop until you're head over heels in love with me," when their lips brushed, it was like feathers whispering across them. A shaky breath spilled from his lips, dark eyes heavily lidded, and urges unbound. A moment passed, Miku trying hard to hold herself still, anticipating Len's next movements. Finally, he melded their lips, and for just a second her memories were forgotten.

He was gentle first, pressing their closed lips with a teasing pressure, and then he angled his head further, pressed just a bit harder. Simmering heat surfaced their skin, electrifying them both. When he knew that Miku would allow him to continue, he lightly touched the tip of his tongue to her lips. With a quick swipe, Miku sighed, and he sealed their lips. Len gentle slid his tongue within her warm cavern, searching her own tongue.

Miku's fingers tightened through his shirt, and he felt her tremble. He coaxed her to return the action, widening his mouth. The mingling of tongues made them delirious. She was hesitant; a novice to true passion, but Len would be her teacher. He pulled away for a second. "Don't be afraid to try," he mumbled against her lips and began kissing her again. "I promise I won't bite…at least, not yet." She gasped and he laughed quietly, lapping within her mouth. He trailed his tongue along the underside of her tongue, which he discovered was sensitive when she jolted in his arms.

She felt him smirk and attempted to pull away, but he held on fast, digging his fingers into the back of her scalp, inducing a shiver. He lightly scraped his nails on the very back of her scalp, causing titillating waves to run down her spine, and she arched quickly, eyes fluttering shut, and a moan vibrating their mouths. At the sound, Len lost control, urgently kissing her with no mercy. Shocked at the sudden passionate turn of kiss, Miku tried to pull away, but resulted in falling back when he pressed his whole weight on her.

The woman grunted in surprise, but Len continued until she began to push him away to breathe. Finally, he parted their lips and they both panted. He kissed her chastely once before kissing his way across her jaw. Each touch of Len's lips left a scorching tingle. Miku gasped sharply when he breathed into her ear. She yelped when he lightly bit the soft cartilage of her ear, running his tongue over the shell of her ear, and tugging her earlobe with his canine.

Miku hadn't realized how sensitive her ears were, nearly moaning once more. Her face burned as he went further and suckled behind her earlobe. "Oh," she slapped a hand over her mouth, and Len chuckled.

Len pulled her hand away. "Don't hold back, I want to hear you, I want to know that I'm making you feel good." He sucked harder, leaving a mark, and she jerked. Miku was at a loss for words, feeling his heat trail down the column of her neck. Involuntarily she arched her neck, her arms flinging around him and pulling him close.

Len's heart clenched and he pressed himself even closer, feeling their hearts drumming against each other. He sank his teeth into her white, smooth neck, marking her there as well. The feel of his lapping tongue made her grow weak, but didn't stop the tightness of her arms. He moved to her collarbone, gave a short, opened-mouth kiss there, and nuzzled his face in the valley of her breasts. Miku gasped, suddenly aware of an unfamiliar molten heat in her abdomen; it was just simmering at first.

Len breathed deeply, feeling lost in her scent for a few dizzying seconds. He reached and gently cupped her breast. Miku stiffened, but he was slow and tender. His thumb ran in light circles over her clothed bud. She let out a soft keening sound and arched into his hand. He repeated the action, but harder this time, yet not too rough. Miku let out the same sound and it went straight to his member.

He wondered how she moaned during a good fucking— Len jerked at the painful jolt in his now erected member. He breathed deeply many times before resuming his travel down to her abdomen. His hands danced across her ribs, causing her to squirm, they curved along her waist, feeling the flatness of her stomach, and when Len reached past her hips, Miku froze and sat up. She wasn't aware of how far he was going.

He looked playful. "Have you ever been eaten out before?" he purred deviously, Miku's body clenched at his perverse question. Her words stuck in her throat, and his eyes sparked with mischief. Len placed his hands on both her knees and slowly parted them, making her more nervous. He slid just his fingertips along her thighs hiding beneath her dress. She shook as his thumb pads circled the skin of her inner thighs.

Miku's heart jolted when he lowered to his knees, pulling her forward by her hips to the edge of the bed. He gripped the underside of her knees, tickling them from his touch, and placed them on his wide shoulders. Her skin flushed red everywhere, frantically gripping the bed sheets for the need to hold onto something. Len tantalizingly pushed her dress up beyond her hips, revealing a pure white, lacy lingerie thong. He shut his eyes, overwhelmed by the sight, and muttering "Fuck," underneath his breath, feeling his member twitch.

"Who would have known that you of all people would wear lingerie? How very bold of you," he sounded breathless, encouraged by the intimate apparel to reveal the true intimate part underneath.

Feeling embarrassed, Miku turned her head away and shut her eyes, anxiously waiting for what he would do next. She felt his warm hand on her cheek, compelling her to open her eyes. "Don't look away; I want you to watch me." He pulled her down for a brief kiss and then lightly traced his fingertips on the cloth. Miku gasped sharply, the simmering heat in her abdomen flaring. Len placed his hand on her chest and gently pushed her down.

He leaned forward, face so close yet not touching. Miku could feel him breathing, growing lightheaded. He was actually going to do it.

. ~ .

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. He was pleased and even as she squirmed to free herself, he tightened his hold on her hips, and continued to lap at her until she was violently shaking, her hips and thighs spasming. Her voice was broken and pleading. "Len stop, no more! I can't— I can't take it anymore; it's too much! P-Please!" with the last of her strength she lifted her head, tears of pleasure pricking at the corners of her eyes, and her face just speaking of desperation of being released.

Len was satisfied, granting her freedom. As soon as he let her go, she melted into a pile of liquefied bones, unable to move as the aftermath still shook her. She was panting, chest rapidly rising and falling, and pulse thrumming so quick. He smirked, lifting himself to hover over her. He bent to give her a searing kiss, lips moist from her nether lips. Miku didn't care, she was too tired to care.

Len brushed away locks of her hair from her face and kissed her all over. "This is going to be fun." He said against her skin. Miku shuddered. Oh, gods.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	10. Chapter 10

. ~ . = deleted sexual scene. You can read uncut version on my tumblr; find the link on my profile.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

.

.

.

Even after reaching her pinnacle, Len was relentless. She had almost fainted from how many times she had climaxed, and just from his mouth and fingers. When he had finally finished, Miku was so hypersensitive that she couldn't move without feeling a jolt of pleasure zip through her. However, she was confused as to why Len had only pleasured her and left himself untouched.

"Today was only about you. I want you to realize what you're getting yourself into, because I won't be satisfied with just one round. With you, I could go so many times we'd lose count." At that, Miku was afraid of what she agreed to— hell, she didn't even agree to anything. This was Len's own doing.

His ministration left her sweaty, with her clothes clinging to her skin. Her room smelled of sex and a mixture of her clean linen scent. Miku announced that she needed a shower and struggled to get into her bathroom, having to support herself against the walls, because her legs were shaking so bad. Len watched as she left the room, closing the door behind her. He waited and listened for another shut of the bathroom door. As soon as he heard running water, he collapsed on the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," his whole body shook violently as he smothered himself in her sheets. Her scent was so strong that waves of vertigo crashed into him. Len fumbled with his pants, loosening them until he was unbound. He moaned and cried, as he sought out pleasure. He didn't think he could hold himself back, nearly snapping the iron-restraint every time Miku screamed during her climaxes.

Len brusquely pumped himself, being merciless and gripped himself tightly. The pain of his erection was so distracting when he pleasured Miku, but he was surprised he had made it. He had only stopped when he couldn't handle it anymore. He gripped her sheets, body withering, until he reached his high. His body tightened, stretching to arch his back as streams of his whiteness dirtied her bed sheets. _'Oops,'_ He winced as he made a mess. Well, he had wanted to dirty her bed sheets.

He just lay there, waiting for his nerves to calm. However, within a minute his member hardened. "Shit," Len continued to mutter a string of curses and he brought himself to pleasure again, and again. He was glad Miku took her time in the shower. She probably couldn't get up in the bath. Suddenly the thought of her naked body bolted hot yearning through his veins.

"Oh, oh gods," he groaned long and low, pinching the head of his length. He grabbed himself and rubbed the tip against her sheets. Len's whimpers echoed in the room. He was reminded of his days when he masturbated against their wall. A sharp gasp alarmed him.

Len bolted up to peer over his shoulder. Miku held a hand to her mouth, utter shock consuming her at the sight before her. She had just walked in on Len masturbating, and he still was. She saw how twisted her sheets were from his actions and paled when she noticed the whiteness soiling them. She _knew_ he was holding back. Her skin bloomed red, and she prepared to apologize and leave.

"Wait!" somehow his desperate cry froze her, but she was unable to move anyways. "Don't you dare fucking leave," he growled dangerously. "Please," he swallowed, twitching. "I just wanted to focus on your pleasure today, but I…I couldn't."

Miku hesitated, but took a step forward. She was only in a bathrobe, preparing to dress in her room after bathing. She certainly couldn't do that now. "L-Len—"

"I need you," he whimpered, hunching over for a second. He looked up at her from beneath the curtain of his hair and looked desperately. "Come here."

Her blood froze. "I-I—"

"Miku," he growled, hardening his expression for a second but quickly crumbling. "Oh, please, please," it took forever until Miku finally was at his side. As soon as she was within his reach, Len shot out to grab her wrist and yank her forward. The woman fell onto the bed and against him. She felt his hardness pressing into her and flushed. They lay on their sides, facing one another.

"W-What are you going to do?" anxiety trickled in her voice, as his hold on her hand tightened.

Len brought her body close until they were flush against another. "You're going to pleasure me," with those last words, he brought her hand down to his member.

. ~ .

Len grabbed her face and crashed their lips, kissing her harshly, and accidently biting her when a powerful climax crashed into him. His moan vibrated through their throats, as his hips continued to jut into her hand and coating it. After a long moment, Len parted, both panting. For once, he was satisfied, although he knew it wouldn't be long until he would beg Miku for more than a handjob. They just lay there, catching their breaths, Miku refusing to meet their gazes. He finally gathered her into his arms.

"That was wonderful," he said breathlessly.

"That was embarrassing," despite her statement, she burrowed her head into his chest, a strong desire to hide away until the end of her days. Len chuckled mirthfully, withdrawing so he could clean themselves. He took her soiled, dainty hand and eyed it for a moment.

"Want a taste?" he asked huskily, bringing it close to her lips.

"Kagamine-san!" her shriek was a sharp shrill, erupting laughter from Len.

"I was joking. Besides, I've been told that it doesn't even taste that good," he pecked her on the forehead and sat up. However, when Miku shifted, she immediately froze. She hadn't been aware of the gathering wetness between her thighs until now, as she felt the sticky substance dribbling down her thighs. Len must have known from her expression, and then he, too, came to an abrupt stop. He just looked at her, so intensely were his dark eyes that they burned her, and yet his face was impassive.

Miku attempted to sit up, but he pushed her down. Just as he was about to climb over her, she placed her hands to his shoulders and stopped him. "No more! That's enough for today," at his childish pout, she glared. "I swear if you do any more, I will lock you out of my apartment for a week."

Len shrugged, which was an unusual response from him. "That's fine," when Miku raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate, he slide his mischievous eyes to her, "I asked the landlord for an extra key to your apartment."

Suddenly, the turquoise-haired woman was back to being a cold, indifferent, façade-wearing neighbor. Perhaps this _was_ her personality, at least one of them that was saved just specially for Len.

Her eyes were ice again; he actually missed this side of her. He found it undeniably sexy and a major turn-on. "_You_ are despicable," she spat with unveiled bitterness. Len found himself lounging on her bed alone, as Miku left to fetch some clothes to change into.

"I know, thank you," he chuckled at her vicious glare. This was definitely going to be fun...and extremely difficult for Len. If he could barely hold himself back today, how did he expect to behave if he was around her daily, now that he could openly act upon her? Miku thought she was in a crisis; Len was the one in a crisis.

"Please leave," she coolly glanced at him over her shoulder, flicking her long, damp hair over a shoulder. "I would like to dress. Alone," her glare intensified when the blonde man frowned and remained in his relaxed position, laying on his side, propping one arm up to rest his head on, and watching her.

"Is it really necessary for me to step out of the room because you want to undress?"

"Unless you treasure your precious manhood, I suggest you leave immediately, or so help me you will find yourself suffering more than the inability to spawn," she further exaggerated her threat by producing scissors out of nowhere. Although Len knew she wouldn't go that far, he still complied.

"Okay, fine, fine, but only because then I won't have a tool to pleasure you with." Len swore Miku would have charged at him if not that he was already out her door with a devious laugh.

. . .

Dinner was surprisingly civil. As the pair sat there, conversing pleasantly, Len couldn't help but smile. Just having Miku sit across from him gave him a sense of joy. He could even go as far as to imagine his life married to the woman before him, and, damn, was it a wonderful sight. An image of coming home to Miku in nothing but a frill-trimmed, lacy apron was enough to make Len choke on his food, as blood rushed to his head. If they were ever to become married, he knew he wouldn't let her out of bed; oh, fuck.

A flash of concern sprinted across her face, before Miku noticed the redness blooming across his skin. "You were fantasizing something dirty, weren't you," it wasn't even a question, for she knew immediately when he avoided her look. Who knew that Len could actually be a bit shy?

"You make me have filthy thoughts," and he had the audacity to pride in that statement, all bashfulness gone within a snap of the fingers, and a prideful smirk replacing the blush.

"Don't blame me for your own befall."

"I wouldn't dream of it, because you'll be falling with me."

Miku was not mentally prepared, hell, her body wasn't prepared for Len. As if the gods were bringing her bad luck, she was reminded of the assault of memories from earlier of the day. Would she be ready for another relationship, even after she vowed she would never seek one out again? How would she tell Len, how _could_ she?

Noticing the silence that fell over her, the man paused in eating. "Miku?"

She was so far into her thoughts, too deep in her tangled mind that there was a faraway look in her eyes. The woman hadn't realized she had spaced out until a familiar hand brought her back to reality. That distant look in her eyes seemed to shatter, and when she blinked, her gaze was focused once more. Miku darted her eyes to meet Len's and she knew it was best to hold off for now. Oddly enough, she trusted the man, but was still afraid to tell him everything.

Shaking her head to dismiss his worry, the pair resumed their dinner conversing. Even after when they cleaned up (dishes and her bed sheets), sat in Miku's living room for a forgotten time of just talking, bid each other goodnight, Len still felt as if she wasn't telling him something. When he entered his apartment, for the first time he was aware of how everything was untouched. He spent so much time with Miku that a fine layer of dust was beginning to form around his apartment, save for his bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen.

Speaking of his bedroom… Len didn't bother to turn the light on. He walked straight to their wall and pressed his ear against the kitchen side. It was faint, but he could hear the clattering of her teacup. He _knew_ she was hiding something, he just didn't realize how deep that secret was buried. But he knew better than to pester Miku on it; he would wait as patiently as he could when she was ready to tell him.

Even after he went to bed, he could hear the soft whistle of her teakettle. She made at least three pots of tea within the late hours of the night. Finally, when she stopped Len fell asleep.

. . .

Len awoke with an epiphany. He had practically burst down her door, coming in on Miku preparing breakfast. She seemed to have known he was coming over, for she was making enough for two people.

"Miku, I have a wonderful idea!" for a moment, Len resembled an eager child, as if he couldn't wait to tell his parents of an achievement.

Miku merely raised an eyebrow over her shoulder, as if to tell him to continue. Today, she left her glasses off to sit in its rightful place in her case. Her hair was twisted in a loose bun that sat at her nape, with stray locks falling in many places, threatening to come apart and fall magnificently around her shoulders. Len was distracted for a second when he realized she was wearing a simple white blouse loosely tucked into a skirt that passed her mid thighs by a couple inches, boldly showing off her mouth-watering legs that he wished were wrapped around his hips. However, what made him forget to breathe was the frill-trimmed apron (though without the lace) she wore. '_Oh, my fucking gods.'_

When Miku realized he was gawking at her, she swiveled to face him and crossed her arms over her bosom that he seemed to remember were a generous size. "You were saying you had an idea?" that seemed to snap Len back, with Miku ignoring the fact that he was distracted by her appearance.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," he cleared his throat, but didn't look away. Just as quick as he was distracted, his eyes glinted wickedly and a dangerous smile curled his lips. "Let me move in with you."

The ladle in Miku's hand dropped with a loud clatter. She sincerely hoped that Len was quick him with his reflexes, because she needed him to catch her if she fainted on the spot.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

.

.

.

"Correct me if I misheard, but did you just suggest moving in with me?" everything needed to stop right now. Miku needed a long moment to breathe, think through what was happening, and decide whether she was going insane or not.

Len bent to pick up the ladle, twirling it around like a wand. "I didn't suggest the idea, I asked you to allow me to move in with you."

Miku pinched her nose bridge and rubbed soothing circles. Just the other day Len dedicated himself to seducing her, and now he wanted to move in with her. "Don't you think you're asking a bit too much of me?" she made a grab for the ladle, but he held it away.

"You can be generous, right? I promise to restrain myself—"

"From yesterday's actions I _highly_ doubt you would be able to hold yourself back for an hour without needing to…" Miku trailed off to grimace, "needing to masturbate or wanting to have sex."

"That's true, but please!"

She successfully gained the ladle back and pointed it at him accusingly. "If I agree, I am just putting myself in danger," the gods knew she would be unable to get out of bed if he were living with her. Besides, it wasn't as if they lived far apart. Len basically did live with her, especially from how often he came over. Let the gods help her if she and Len lived under the same roof and slept in the same bed, because he wouldn't even let her sleep, engaging them in other activities.

"Look at it this way: we both have decent jobs and if we were to live together we wouldn't have any trouble paying off the rent," although that wasn't the reason behind the idea, at least it would assure Miku that sex wasn't the sole thought in Len's mind, even if it honestly was.

She was already beginning to doubt her ability to fend him off. If she could barely manage to control him, how could she live with him? The woman sighed, aggravated. All her chances of a peaceful life had long disappeared and there was no point in trying anymore. Even if she ran away, she wouldn't be able to step outside her door, not with Len breathing on her neck.

"Where does my benefit play a role in this decision?" if he couldn't answer that, then there was no way in hell would she agree, not that she would anyway.

"You have me," he replied in a heartbeat. "I promise I won't touch you without your consent. I respect you too much to make our experience nonconsensual, and besides, that's morally wrong."

Miku was actually surprised at his loyalty. For a moment, she forgot how frustrated she was with him, but it was quick to disappear. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of seduction?"

"Nonconsensual sex?" Len's eyebrow rose mockingly.

Miku scowled in return. "No," she bit out through a clenched jaw, the pressure threatening to shatter her rows of teeth, "I meant pleasuring me without my consent."

Len smirked. "I have my ways in persuasion."

She narrowed her iced eyes, hoping he would implode. "I'm sure you do, unfortunately."

"So?" there was a naïve hopefulness gleaming in his eyes, and she was certain it was all an act.

"What makes you think I would agree?" deciding she was done talking, Miku spun back and returned her attention to the boiling broth over the burner. She waited for his usual outburst of protest, but there was an unusual silence, and that worried her more than his antics. There was a sudden overwhelming heat at her back and her heart caught in her throat, left hand subtly moving towards her knife draw.

Len pressed flush against her, pouring his voice just a breaths width away from her ear. "Don't mind me," one hand greedily grabbed at her derrière, the other trapping her left hand underneath his, "carry on with what you were doing."

Miku yelped at the bold gesture, electricity jolting through her veins. She twisted to shove him, but he predicted her actions, quick to locking her against the counter and away from the stove. His restraint was rougher than what she anticipated, causing her to wince at the uncomfortable pressure digging into her hip. Before any words could escape, Len held fast to her face and kissed her hard.

"I know nothing will persuade you, but actions are just as powerful as words, right?" he murmured breathily against her stubbornly sealed lips. "Please? It's all I ask, just give me a chance."

Miku's hands flew to his face and thrust it away harshly, however, that didn't stop him from attaching to her to keep from stumbling away. Venom spewed at him in full blasts of waves. "This will do you no good than asking," she hissed.

Len met her eyes, speaking against her palm. "Asking?" his voice was muffled, but he didn't mind the contact. "You've turned me into a resolute beggar," he kissed her palm, teasing the perspiring skin with licks. He knew she would retreat her hands in repulsion and took the opening. Len apparently hadn't seen her other hand, which was unrestrained, that came at an unrelenting speed and struck him across the face.

It brought déjà vu, but this time it wasn't as painful as before. In fact, the man was rather amused at her futile attempt of pushing him away.

"How much will it take to make you say 'yes'?"

"How much will it take to make you realize that I don't want to live with a sex-addict?"

Len paused in his pursuit. "Do I really appear like that?"

She didn't miss a heartbeat, "yes," knowing he was distracted for that moment, Miku straightened her clothes that he managed to tousle. "If you don't stop—"

"Oh, back to the empty threats," Len crossed his arms and stood dangerously close.

"—I'm returning the glasses," he flinched, "and the braids," he scoffed.

"It's not as if I don't know how you look like—"

"—and I'll issue a restraint policy."

Len froze. Miku wasn't one for jokes, and the last time she threatened him with the law, she had been provoked enough to nearly calling the police. He was certain the damned woman would get a restraining policy. "You—you wouldn't," he faltered in his confidence that he once held over her.

"You're right, I wouldn't," before he could breathe a sigh of relief, Miku continued, "but I had been considering moving out."

He paled significantly, suddenly feeling faint. How could she do this to him with only her words?

"In fact, I already filled the papers out long ago when I discovered you were my neighbor." Miku didn't even bother to conceal the disgust in her voice.

"W-Wait, you're joking."

"I'm not one to joke, Kagamine-san."

_'That's exactly what I thought,' _Len dryly commented to himself. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Yes," again she said without missing a heartbeat. Len winced. "I think I might start to move out tomorrow—"

"Oh well," the blonde man shrugged nonchalantly, seating himself at her table. Miku paused in her cooking to eye him warily.

"Why are you so uncaring about this situation. I half expected you to beg on your knees."

His shoulder lifted lazily and dropped back down. "I would, if you actually could move…"

There was a throttling silence, where Miku was tempted to murder him and Len trying to not laugh. "What do you mean?" she punctuated her words, each coated with more malice than the last.

"I knew you'd attempt something like that, so I decided to spoil your plans," he smiled innocently. "You shouldn't underestimate me, you know. I'm surprisingly cunning."

Miku raced through her thoughts, suddenly recalling a moment a couple days ago. Len had been visiting when he excused himself to the restroom. He had been gone for a while, which caused her to become suspicious. When he returned, nothing seemed out of place and she brushed the matter away. She also remembered that her paper shredder had been heavier than she remembered.

"You…You shredded my papers," Miku sputtered, paling.

"Oh, I did much more than that,"

"What—"

Len's grin was feral as he stood to stalk towards her. "You see, Miku-chan, I had already filled out my own moving papers. Our landlord was rather kind and agreed to let me move in with you. This was just a test to see your reaction, and to be honest I'm a bit disappointed."

Her mind was whirling, a catastrophic maelstrom that blinded her with fury, disbelief, and horror. "I…I-I—"

Len latched onto her and spun merrily. "Surprise; I'm your new roommate!" he jerked to a stop, zooming his face so fucking close. "Or should I say lover?"

He outsmarted her. Damn, he was good actor.

. . .

The silent treatment wasn't supposed to affect him this much, but it was, like the plague. Miku became the indifferent woman she was, only this time she ignored his presence. Her lack of reaction and responses towards his actions was making him go mad. Miku refused to acknowledge him at all, as if he wasn't living with her. She would wake up, make breakfast, go to work, return, have tea, make dinner, and go to bed. The routine was repeated and it all excluded Len.

For the time being, he was to sleep on the couch until she got over her rage, which was unlikely. "Oh, come on, stop acting immature," Len had begun turning to desperate measures, attempting to fork out any little response at all. He might as well have been a ghost, for she didn't even spare him glances. It had been a week since he moved in with her, and it wasn't turning out as he expected.

"Do you blame me?" her first words were like a blessing, and he needed more, more of her melodic voice. If it meant he could hear her voice by angering her then so be it.

Len scoffed. "I'm sure worse has happened to you. Honestly, the silent treatment is rather childish. Just get over it and deal with it…" he trailed off when she sent him a scathing glare for the first time.

She rose out of her seat and headed to her room, Len chasing after her. "W-Wait, keep talking!" the door shut him out. Miku decided to take extra precaution measures and installed a couple more locks to her bedroom door to keep him out. The blonde man groaned in defeat. "If you keep this up I'll go insane from your silence!"

So much for moving in with Miku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I might have to start making these chapters a bit longer, because of all these ideas popping in my head will just turn these chapters into PWPs. (=w=) I'm sure you all wouldn't mind, though, right?

And thanks to B.A.G-GOMEZ for beta-reading this chapter!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

.

.

.

Resentment was just a pretense for the dread she was drowning in. Miku's attempt to break through the murky surface with aching limbs and burning lungs was futile without a doubt. She could struggle as much as she wanted and would still be at the bottom of this morbid ocean. There were many opportunities for Len to take advantage of her. All that was needed was a turn of her back and he could seize her before she would take her next breath.

Let him continue to speculate that she was furious with him, because she certainly was. The anger came close to surpassing the fear she concealed deep within the mayhem that was her mind. Over the week, a silent battle arose between the two, a battle of who would lose their rationality first. Len seemed closer to snapping at any given moment, which was what Miku feared the most. She quickly learned that patience wasn't his strongest trait; in fact she didn't think patience existed within him, whether it was a terrifyingly thin fiber threatening to come apart or not.

Miku was surprised Len was able to last this long. She was attempting to find an excuse to be out of the apartment. If she was a good distance away from the blonde man, then she could breathe. She was thankful that his work shift went later than hers, which meant they could barely meet; not even making simple eye contact happened. Miku wasn't sure how long her situation would last, but she was counting down the days until she found herself trapped and helpless in the same room as Len.

She knew Len would be returning later than usual; he left a recorded message (since Miku refused to answer his calls), so she took her time at the market. The woman would typically hurry through her grocery shopping, worried Len would return home before she could eat her dinner and go to bed. She paused when reaching for a bottle of soy sauce. Home. The word echoed. That was right— her home belonged to Len as much as it belonged to her.

Deciding she didn't like the sound of it, Miku drove the thought far away and continued her shopping. Since it was now winter, the days became darker much quicker. She tightened her scarf around her throat to fend off the nipping wind and made her way to her car, ready to treat herself to a comforting cup of green tea back home, her home. The sky was darkening, its once Celeste blue canvas was now midnight blue with a smattering of faint constellations.

The metal stairs beneath her boots protested the slightest as she hurried her way into her apartment, stark-white plastic bags hanging from her arms and crinkling noisily from her movements. Miku unlocked her door, welcomed the blast of warm air within her dark apartment, shut the door behind her, and found herself seized by her right wrist. The hand jerked her forward and she collided into another body, a familiar body that was much larger compared to her petite physique. The movement resulted in Miku dropping the grocery bags and her keys with a loud clatter.

She involuntarily breathed in a scent of natural masculinity and a subtleness of light spicy soap, _his_ soap. Before Miku could react to the suddenness of Len's action, he interrupted her string of words that couldn't even make it to her lips with a harsh kiss, his tongue lapping at her retreating one. The licentious kiss would leave bruises behind from the roughness and urgency. She was suddenly thrown against the wall, her breath wrenched out of her lungs. Miku knew he wouldn't last long.

It didn't hurt, but it certainly wasn't gentle. Len was feral, turning, angling, and twisting his head to ravage her mouth, desperately clutching, yanking, and restraining her in his suffocating hold. His hands eagerly searched for her skin beneath the barrier of clothes, wanting to feel the sensation of searing flesh against searing flesh. Being a whole head taller than her and standing at his full height, he tilted her head back with a sharp but harmless tug, fingers sinking into her scalp at the base of her nape and unbundling her hair.

Oh, gods, he needed her, he **fucking** needed her. Len pressed himself against her until he knew the pressure would leave bruises, until he was nearly within her, until they both were nearly within the door. He knew she could feel his aching, flushing need just throbbing against her abdomen. Each strolling second was agonizing torment for him, the fabric of his jeans straining unbearably. Len snapped his hips towards her warm body, giving a choking moan at the relief that sprinted through him before drawing back burning pain.

He needed her to touch him, his need, his skin, everywhere. Len finally gathered enough sense to slow down and have mercy on the woman that was still stunned from the suddenness of her situation. He parted with a rasping sigh, a thread of clear spittle connecting their lips being the only evidence of the heated kiss. If it weren't for the fear of hurting Miku he would have taken her right there against the door. Slamming the urge away Len inhaled deeply a few times until he wasn't heaving desperately, but still breathing raggedly.

He felt an apology prodding his lips, but he knew it wasn't true; he wasn't sorry, he wouldn't apologize. Len came to a conclusion long ago while suffering her tormenting silence— if she wasn't going to do anything, then he would. The blonde man was irritated of waiting for her anyway. He secured her tightly against the door with his body, insuring her inability to escape even if she fought. However, before he could further his actions he needed to talk with her and she needed to hear him out.

"You knew," Len began, his voice hissing and lips desperately snapping towards her for another kiss, in need of feeling her, "you knew the consequences of living with me," she finally reacted, hands whipping out to grasp his biceps and uselessly pushing, however he wound his arms around her fiercely and she resulted to clawing at his shoulders, "you knew, yet—" gasping at the scorching trails her nails left, "yet you stayed," Len ground his hips into hers slowly.

Miku stopped, which gave him the opening he needed. Before words could spill from her lips he greedily kissed her, lost in a mania of delirium and lust. She couldn't breathe, couldn't focus, couldn't fight back. He was right— she had the opportunity to run away if she wanted to, he wasn't stopping her, he hadn't stopped her previous days, yet…she stayed. And Miku discovered she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Are you trying to prove something?" Len reeled her attention back with a sharp, yet teasing nip to her ear. An involuntary shudder zipped through her spine. His breath shook, tongue rolling out to caress the tip of her ear and down, down, down to her ear lobe, ending his journey by taking the end into his burning mouth. Miku twitched harshly at the sensation of his canine sinking into the sensitive flesh. A helpless jolt of pleasure struck her quick and set her ablaze.

"Don't—" she choked in a struggle for breath as he pressed himself impossibly tighter into her.

"You _are_ trying to prove something to me. Am I right? Hm?" he couldn't help but tease her a bit. "What is it? Tell me," he yanked her scarf away, jerked her coat off, tugged her cardigan over her shoulder, and tore at her collar. The exposure of her marble-white skin was tempting, tempting him to mark it with raw red and violent purple love bites. "Do you want to prove that you're strong, that you won't run away? I wouldn't blame you if you did," he readied his teeth for sinking in, lapping at the flesh that met between her throat and shoulder.

"I—" he clamped down and sucked. Miku would never be able to finish a sentence. In spite of her struggling he would just tighten his restrain on her, which left her unable to think or escape. After the bite, he soothed the stinging flesh with a slow lick, and then he would repeat with a bite and lick over and over again until there were several marks. "Sto—" his fingers ripped open her blouse, buttons scattering about and the noise throwing her heart into her throat. Just as his fingers grazed the top rim of bra— "Stop!" her shriek rang high and sharp, full of fear and anger.

Len absolutely stilled, but was still attached to her, both heaving for breath. "Why?" there was a crack in his voice that made her flinch. "Why would you stay with me?"

Miku swallowed, releasing a deep exhale. "I," her tongue flitted across her lips and Len shut his eyes knowing he would jump at her, "I didn't stay _for_ you—"

"I didn't say that—"

"—and I certainly don't want to stay _with_ you."

"Then tell me why you're still here. You can scream right now, scream as loud as you can, you can fight, and I know you can, yet you're still…here," he was willing to loosen his hold, because he knew she wouldn't run, not now, not when she would explain her thoughts to him.

"I can't leave, because I have nowhere else to go, because I can't let go of my past, because I'm afraid of reliving it," Miku shut her eyes tightly, suddenly being the one to hold him closely, "I can't leave, because…because—" she sighed sharply, "I'm staying because _of_ you."

His loss of breath left him staggering the slightest. He was unable to form a coherent word, but after a long moment of silence he said, "_of_ me? What did I do?"

"I gave you a challenge, did you forget?" the fear and anger dribbled away, being replaced with a cool indifference, yet her eyes gleamed with a taunting luster.

"I—well, of course I remember. I—you…you said to prove myself worthy of your love, that I could be the only man in your life, that I'll love you unconditionally…that I'm worth your bed," his voice began to crumble at the last sentence, loving the sound of it rolling off his tongue.

"Well, do you think you can prove it?" Miku lifted an eyebrow, lightly digging her nails into his shoulders. He shivered, gasping with a quiet 'shit.'

"If you wanted me to continue the challenge, then why did you ignore me the past week?" Len ground out through clenched teeth.

She hesitated. "I was confused. I was angry and afraid," she sent a knowing glower at him, "because you would be living under the same roof as I. I was afraid of what you would do—"

"But I'd never hurt you," Len held her face, nuzzling her cheek with his nose, "I'd have to kill myself first before ever hurting you," he tenderly kissed her jaw, a kiss that contrasted so greatly from his earlier hurried, fervent ministrations that Miku had to breathe and take in the sensation.

"I know," his kiss continued down the column of her neck, "I was afraid, because," he kissed a mark, "because I might—" he kissed the top swell of her bosom, "fall in—" the beginning of the phrase was all he needed to hear and he crashed their lips. Miku pushed him away, miraculously successful in doing so. "You wanted to know the reason why I wanted to stay, so listen to what I have to say!" she hissed.

"Am I distracting you?" Len's eyes flickered with deviance. "Besides I knew what you were going to say," he teasingly bit the flesh.

She wouldn't be satisfied until he understood her reason of silence and turmoil of emotions. "If I fell in love with you, I was afraid of repeating the past," that made him pause, "but I stayed, because I wanted to see if you would be different."

Len pulled back and looked at Miku, really looked at her. In this mix of an unintentional reunion, wanting to reveal the person she hid behind her indifferent façade, and the determination of seducing her, this woman before him was just scared. She was scared of her past, like any other person would be. He made promises to love her and she perhaps once had a boyfriend who had said the same vows. Her mask, he realized, was a mask to hide behind, to protect her from others.

"Let me ask you this, Miku," he settled his forehead upon hers, "what are you afraid of? Being hurt or the lack of knowledge about love?"

Miku's eyes widened. He rendered her speechless. "You-You're surprisingly witty," it was a mere whisper.

"And cunning," he smirked.

She looked away, placing her cool finger tips to her swelling lips. "Maybe it's both, which is why I tend to abstain from dating."

Len pulled her away from the door and held her securely and comfortingly in his large arms. "Well, I'm willing to wait for you, and I know that when I do fall for you, which is quickly happening, I'll do my best for you."

"I didn't know you could be such a cliché romantic," with a roll of her eyes Miku brought them back to their familiar routine of verbal wars.

Len laughed rather charmingly. "I'm not— I'm a selfish, insatiable pleasure-crazed, debonair, predator of a man that has difficulty controlling my raging appetite," he was also apparently poetic.

"I didn't think you would know the word debonair," Miku was admittedly astounded by his vocabulary.

Len winked, a flash of skin hiding his Cobalt blue eye for less than a second then reappearing brighter than before. "I took the advantage of reading some of your books."

Miku harmlessly glared at him. "You also don't know how to keep to yourself."

"True, in more ways than one. I'm also boundlessly and savagely passionate, rather addicted to a certain woman, and needy at the moment," Len reminded her of his hot erection that hadn't calmed down. "Don't worry; I won't take you, not yet. _But_ I do want to play first."

His smirk was nothing but wicked and he grabbed her wrist, quickly sprinting to her room. Anxiety lit in her quicker than fire. "W-Wait, the groceries—" Len ignored her protest. He opened her door, shut it tight, leaving them in pitch blackness that left her thrilled and waiting for what he would do, and then he threw them both on the bed. He wouldn't allow her to speak as he set about to quickly stripping her. "Len—"

After leaving her in nothing but her lacy lingerie, he pushed her onto her back. He seemed to reach for something above her, but all she could see was the outline of his silhouette that was barely visible. He must have replaced her balcony curtains with a thick dark cloth that refused to let any source of light peak in.

"Prepare yourself," it was all he said before Miku felt her wrists being brought high above her head to the headboard and tied. The woman paused in shock, attempting to sort through what he was doing. He was tying her up. Panic was quick to burst in her; however, her moment of contemplation was all he needed to quickly secure the binding around her. "It's silk, because I wouldn't want to leave marks behind, at least marks that I didn't create."

She could hear the smirk in his voice, hearing the ruffle of clothes as he tore off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. Len sighed from the slightly less straining against his arousal. Miku finally had the courage to speak, closing her thighs tightly together and pulling uselessly against her restraint. "What are you going to do?" there was a detectable quiver in her question.

Len laughed a deep, spine-tingling, laugh that spoke of deviance and mischief. He said nothing, merely getting up and walking away from her. The curtain was slightly pulled back, revealing a slice of sublime moonlight that barely lit the room. It was enough to see the dark shadows of objects of her room, but not enough to pick out details. Len was no different; she could clearly see his silhouette, but not his features.

He merely gestured to his left and Miku turned. She forgot about her alarm clock, the red numbers glaring through the darkness. It was nearing seven o' clock, but winter in Japan meant an earlier sunset. The sun had set at four PM, already having been replaced by the night sky around five, and was now dark.

"When it becomes seven o' clock our time starts," Len neared to sit beside her, blocking the sliver of moonlight. Somehow she knew the blonde man was smiling sinfully.

"A time," she shuddered when he reached out and danced his fingers just beneath her ribs, "for what?"

"For your hour-long," he leaned towards her, his weight dipping the bed and stretching on the ambiguity, causing the anxiety to increase tenfold, "oral session." It was whispered naughtily.

Miku felt her faint and was glad she was on her bed; well, perhaps not that grateful.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You mine as well go straight to my tumblr to read this whole chapter. No, seriously. I don't even have my signature .~. sign...well, I have one, but I cut out most of the important details.

Thank you to B.A.G-GOMEZ for beta-reading!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

.

.

.

"Excuse me?" she was breathless for an entirely different cause.

"Admit it, you can't stop thinking about the time I ate you out," the grin was evident when he spoke against her heating ear. Len's hand made a slow travel up her ribs, through the valley of her breast (her back was a perfect arch, hands straining against the silk binding), and made its destination to the drumming pulse at her throat.

Miku pierced a razor-sharp glare his way, but he chuckled at her attempt of intimidation in spite of her vulnerable position. "I was wondering when you would completely snap and just tie me up for your despicable and perverse means; you planned all this out," she gave a tug once more at her binding, which resulted in an unintentional bounce of her lace-adorned breasts.

"Damn, you make me sound like a villain, and yes I did," Len's fingers danced back down beyond her collarbone, until his hand hovered above the generous swell. The incredible heat wafted off his hand and rolled onto her bosom, which was more than enough evidence of his taunting.

"You are a villain," she wanted to sink further into the bed, hoping her sheets would swallow her up.

Len glanced at the red numbers. "And you should shut up," he suddenly swung his right leg over her, straddling her swelling hips, and kissed her long and hard. When he broke away it was a slow parting. With those final (perhaps not final, but starting) words, he slid his body down until he met with her hidden womanhood. Len took notice of her unease. "Relax," his gentle rubs on her outer thighs were soothing, despite how he was soothing her, "we've a whole hour of fun," and just like that her dread returned.

"This isn't funny!" Miku would strangle him if she could.

"It's hilarious," the blonde man hooked his arms under and around her abdomen, firmly holding them down; it was the same position as the first time he pleasured her, but this time she was bound and unable to push him away. "I'm going to pleasure you until you're a withering mess in my hands, just _begging_ for a release. I'm sure you've heard of the term tease and denial, yes?" and he spread her wide to accommodate the wideness of his shoulders.

Now was a horrible moment to realize the broadness of his build. They were polar opposites— Miku was petite and delicate, although her womanly curves and swells could speak loudly, Len was burly, towered over her, and surprisingly toned. She could hide behind his back, the width between his shoulder blades the same width as her head, and others wouldn't be able to tell she was there. Either she was small or he was large, or perhaps she was small _and_ he was large. Miku was torn from her thoughts when Len breathed hotly on her intimate area.

"Pay attention," he must have noticed her unfocused expression. There was a pillow cushioned beneath her head, giving her leverage and view of all that he would do. And then he kissed her inner thigh, so close to the cloth of her panties. Her thighs jerked, but he tightened his hold on her, preventing any movement besides the writhing of her hips. Len kissed the opposite inner thigh, trailing his lips up to the underside of her knees and back down to her inner thigh.

He repeated the motion, occasionally granting a deep kiss where his nose pressed into her skin. His kisses were heated and slow, eliciting spasms and keening grunts. Len advanced from kisses to licks and bites. He would alternate between the touches, paying close attention to the twitches and noises Miku made when he touched a particular area. She was tremendously sensitive on the inner area of her knee and a bit beyond her inner thigh.

Suddenly Len blew on the moistened flesh, inducing a wave of hot-cold shocks and goose bumps. Miku took a razor-sharp gasp. He was tormenting her and enjoying it. There were moments where Len's lips would hover so closely to her, but never close enough to make contact, and just breathe. She wouldn't dare to buck her hips up, she couldn't anyway.

When hearing him breathe her scent in deeply and groaning just from that alone, Miku's face would burn. Her insides were set ablaze, simmering underneath her skin. The woman craned her neck to peer at the glowing numbers (Len had angled her so that she would have difficulty seeing the time, but she was able to catch a glimpse). A measly nine minutes just passed, nearing ten, but it felt like ages had gone by. This hour would be agonizing.

As she was distracted attempting to look at the time, Len suddenly touched her where she needed his touches the most. He was pleased at her yelp of his name. However, the contact was brief, barely lasting a second and he was back to giving her tormenting kisses, bites and licks. Miku was positive there were marks speckled all along her thighs. A familiar sweet pleasure was thrumming within her.

It would flare at certain touches then simmer back when Len paused for too long. Soon enough, he was inducing a painful arousal at her core. The need for relief was evident, but he wouldn't give it to her, not yet. All that was heard in her darkened room was her whimpers and the shuffle of the sheets and she attempted to move.

"You still have forty-five minutes," he purred then hummed loudly against her. "Mm, you're drenched. Tsk, Tsk, soiling your panties like this, I can just smell it," Len delicately pressed into her. Miku let loose a noise of protest between a whimper and moan. "Now do you know how I feel, when I'm so painfully hard and trying my hardest to hold myself back from fucking you right where you stand?"

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but she enjoyed the dirty talk. It set off tingling thrills straight to her core and heart, making her feel embarrassed yet naughty.

"It's so difficult, I could just rupture from the need," Len pressed harder into her. With the vibrations of his voice and the bursts of hot breath, Miku finally bucked her hips up, unable to stop herself. He was stunned for a second at her moment of weakness, but he chuckled. "Patience," she arched her back, crying out. "You've been good so far," Len sounded huskier than usual, rubbing circles with his thumbs over her abdomen, "keep up the behavior and you'll get more," he nuzzled into her, rotating his head in a slow circle, and humming.

Miku's hips shuddered from the satisfying touch after fifteen minutes of just teasing caresses. Len continued this torment, having no pattern, thus building the pleasure higher and higher. She would be there at the teetering edge and he would pull away at the last second before her pinnacle could reach a completion. He repeated this method for another fifteen minutes until Miku thought she might break and beg him to take her. It hurt, it was torture, it felt so good.

Finally, **fucking** finally, he began to strip her of her panties. Thirty minutes had passed and it was enough time for her arousal to become obvious. Miku looked away in shame.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about," Len returned to his earlier position, her legs over his wide shoulders (Miku being able to feel the muscles working underneath his skin), and his arms coiled under her thighs and hands tightly clamped over on her abdomen, forearms holding down her hips.

"Everything about this is humiliating," Miku croaked, tears of shame, pleasure, and pain trickled down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving from the many times she held her breath. If she could barely handle the thirty-minute session of teasing, she didn't think she could for another half-hour.

"There's nothing humiliating about giving in to pleasure," Len reassured, his Cobalt eyes softening in comfort. It was quick to flicker away, however, replaced with a wicked gleam. "But _this_," he pressed a searing kiss just outside of her nether lips, "is embarrassing," again, another kiss on the opposite side. He made a comment of how soiled the sheets beneath her were, but she could barely comprehend. Her head was in a haze of mad yearning, starving for a release. And Len was right, she was a writhing mess of muddled thoughts, whimpering and moaning helplessly.

"Three more minutes."

Miku released a sobbing whine, wanting to seek pleasure, but denying it as to not shame herself or give him the satisfaction. Her lips throbbed and stung from the many times she sunk her teeth into it. She heard Len chuckle at seeing her misery. A flare of anger burst in her; she would get him back, and it would feel incredible. Despite being on top when it came to the bed, Len was a fickle, dancing between being dominant and submissive. She could limit him and he would become a beggar.

He was strange that way; he wanted control, yet showed his need through a yielding sort of manner. He was a weak dominant, demanding her for pleasure and giving pleasure, yet being completely at her mercy. Miku was his weakness, possessing the possibility to power over him if she chose to. And it was his flaw; he wanted so much from her, he needed so much from her and when he lunged to attack he became vulnerable to her touch. Len was a passionate, shameless, and desperate man, seeking to please himself and her.

It was the reason being for Len unable to resist his urges, unable to resist her. An insatiable beast he was, yet he wouldn't dare hurt Miku, not intentionally. At the moment he may be tormenting her, but when he released her restraints he would become the sobbing, desperate, beggar he was and plead to have her, to take her. She could already imagine him hopelessly clinging to her, trembling, and crying, pleading to touch her. The woman didn't think she would ever be able to satisfy him.

Behind his exterior of a carnal addict, deviant, and ravenous, ardent man he was aching horribly inside. And he was crumbling, shattering, and breaking. Not even five minutes into the session, Miku became aware of his trembling earlier. She didn't know how he could hold her down when he was most likely tempted to take her then. Her thoughts were torn away when she felt Len go past the teasing and straight into her.

.~.

Miku reached the top of the pinnacle, a silent scream being heard loud and clear by Len, and her back arched high. He pushed her further, extended the pleasure further, by groaning into her flesh and not stopping or slowing down. She might have rolled her eyes into her skull or fainted or broken her binds, either way Len did not stop, he didn't fucking stop. It quickly led to another blinding peak that left her keening. Miku couldn't take it, not anymore.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she choked, desperately thrashing, violently shaking, uncontrollably sobbing. If others could hear her she didn't care at the moment, she just needed him to stop or she'd faint. Miku was shouting his name like a mantra, pleading, begging him to have mercy. But he didn't stop. At a particular scream of his name where her voice cracked badly, where she nearly escaped his hold, where she was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, Len slowed, pulling out only to lap at her, and then he completely stopped.

The woman was sweating, gasping for breath, having multiple spasms or jerky twitches, and whimpering or sobbing. All her coiled muscles loosened greatly and she relaxed into him, feeling about to collapse and sink into the bed in a boneless puddle. When she regained the strength to open her eyes she saw the familiar look in his eyes that she expected. He needed her. As he set her down slowly, wiping at the nectar staining his skin, and panting, she saw her affect on him.

His eyebrows were pulled up in pain and desperation. He had been holding himself back for so long, she could see why. Len was twitchy seemed about ready to pounce on her. She was bound and he could do anything to her, anything he wanted. Miku settled onto an idea.

"Len," she called breathlessly, eyelids drooping, "untie me, please," the 'please' was said so tenderly that he whimpered.

Just like that he snapped from a wicked beast to an eagerly obeying dog, her dog. He hastily released her and was shocked when Miku wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. The shock was quick to break away and he returned the kiss tenfold. He hadn't expected her to flip them over.

And then she rolled her hips and Len lost. He didn't register the feel of the silk wrapping around his wrists until it was too late. His Cobalt eyes snapped open and the haze of pleasure cleared from his mind instantly. Somehow through the darkness, Len could register Miku glaring at him dangerously and it shot shuddering-thrills down his spine. She quickly got off him, taking the pleasing pressure on him and her heat. Len could see her search for an object on her floor and only the slight tinkle of metal made him realize what it was.

"For extra precaution measures," it was all she said as Miku seductively climbed back on him and wrapped his belt around his wrists, her bosom purposely hovering over his face. Now it was _his_ turn for torture.

Len choked. "Oh, fuck."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: REMEMBER: They. Are. ADULTS. They're not blushing, lanky, goofy (...well, Len can be a dork) 14/16-year-old teenagers. They look like adults, they act like adults, they are adults. So this is how I think they would look— a fairly muscled Len and a delicately curvaceous Miku.

Thank you for reading!

Mizuki


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: . ~ . = deleted sexual scene. You can read uncut version on my tumblr; find the link on my profile.

Thank you to B.A.G-GOMEZ for beta-reading!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

.

.

.

Len was rendered speechless; he was so shocked with Miku that he was unable to react, unable to fight against her as she bound him up. Oh, he was going to get it, and if he thought he was merciless, he didn't know how wrong he was. The vengeful aura felt real, too real. Len compelled himself to blink and clear his head with a shake, almost thinking he had felt the cold tendrils of revenge coiling him in a suffocating embrace. Shuddering seemed to please the woman atop him and he was tempted to smile in self-satisfaction— there was a certain fraction of his mind that prided in gratifying Miku; if she was satisfied then he could indulge in arrogance for that one moment.

He shamelessly admitted it to himself; he absolutely worshiped the experience of having Miku being able to bring him to his knees after all that he had done to her. Once he had his share of being the ruthless dominant, Len found it fascinating how effortlessly the woman could turn everything around. Now she was in the lead, she was on top, and he was painfully hard and horny as hell. The blonde man entertained the idea of being boundless and unable to resist her—it was true—and no matter how wild he was, in the end, he was nothing more than a weakling. No, he was definitely not a coward; he was weak…and Miku was his ultimate weakness; she was a poisonous, addicting sin and he needed her in more ways than one.

Fastened securely with no possibility of freeing his hands, Len was vulnerable, left to her mercy, her bidding. Was it possible to become even more aroused? He might have tested that theory. Miku was going to play with him and he was in hell of a trouble. It was the reality of being imprisoned to her physically and emotionally that he craved. He didn't just love her body (if only it were that simple), he was helplessly smitten, **obsessed** with her all. She could hold definite power over him and he **loved** it.

After all, he'd never sought out love, never a long-term relationship, and certainly not a woman who could make him mad to the point he was labeled insane. This was new—Miku was new and Len wouldn't dare let her go. After how far they have gone, it was an impossible feat to turn back or turn away. The blonde man was bound to her, which he didn't quite mind, but rather enjoyed the thought of far too much. Even if there was an unbearable pain of being aroused and having her torment him to oblivion, he couldn't stop himself from returning for more.

"Pay attention," Miku mocked. She was angry, feeling vengeful and rather bold at the moment. If she didn't continue she would lose her courage.

During the time Len spent within his thoughts, she had completely rid of the balcony curtains, fully bathing the room in moonlight. He could see her, he could feel her, and nothing was more perfect than this. She drew him from his thoughts with the movement of her hands. He swallowed hard, watching closely, eagerly, anxiously as she whispered her fingertips along his skin. First she touched his temples, gliding down past his cheeks, jaw, throat (he gave a shuddering gasp), chest, ribs, stomach (he caved in, whimpering), abdomen (her hands splayed out and curved around where he needed her to touch the most, resulting in a desperate moan), thighs, calves, and then she went all the way back up to his hips.

Compared to Miku, unless she was close to climaxing, Len was verbal, very. He knew it was useless to beg, so he didn't bother to utter a word about relieving him of his pain, but a string of curses, moan, and grunts fell from his mouth. He moved more than she did; he was more sensitive than she was at the moment. Suddenly she was pulling his jeans down, then his boxer briefs, and then he was bare, absolutely bare to her. Even more sudden was Miku reaching behind her. His heart stopped beating, stopped pumping blood.

A second she didn't waste to display her two milky globes with peaked, rosy buds. There she sat atop of him and bare as he, and he nearly broke down to ridiculous weeping at her perfection he so badly wanted to corrupt. Len didn't know how far they would go, but all that mattered was seeing her willingly with him and she was gorgeous. He couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't even tell her how beautiful she was, because it wouldn't be enough. However, she seemed to read his thoughts that he didn't bother to conceal and her expression softened.

She leaned forward to capture his lips in a tender kiss, which he returned eagerly, suddenly feeling as if he could break through his bonds, flip them, and fuck her until they both couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't, until he could imprint himself within her and he was all she needed, until she would believe him if he told her he loved her and she would repeat the words. A realization came to Len.

"Wait, are you going to…" yes, in his late high school years and college years he'd been in sexual relationships. He lost his virginity at age sixteen out of impulse. He was always a charmer and it was inevitable when he started "dating" that he would eventually venture down the path of sexual pleasure. Len was experienced, knowing many secrets of the human body, knowing how to pleasure (much more than satisfy) a woman. Miku was the first to bring him down and he didn't mind the idea at all. However, from what he remembered, she didn't seem experienced as he was; she definitely wasn't a virgin, but she certainly wasn't a sexual person like he was.

Miku knew what he was asking. "I've only had sex once and that was when I lost my virginity, which was a long time ago," the fact that she shared this with him made his heart swell. She trusted him enough to tell him a part of her life. "But just because I'm inexperienced that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing."

Oh, he loved that gleam in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I've had practice…" she vaguely announced.

Blood rushed to his head and he felt threateningly faint. He muttered 'fuck' under his breath multiple times that it began to sound strange on his tongue. He was positive his member had just twitched at her words. Len then remembered a couple months backs when he teased her about masturbating with cucumbers and let his head loll back into the pillow, moaning at the fantasy of Miku practicing giving head with a cucumber.

"I'm joking."

Len shot his head up to see Miku easing herself over him, laying her body against his. Their naked flesh melded and it was paradise. Everything was touching everything. The woman casually propped both her elbows on his chest and held her chin in her hands. The first smile he had ever seen from her was heaven; her turquoise-eyes were glimmering with mirth and mischief.

"You minx," he laughed breathily, perhaps from her joke, perhaps from her smile, or maybe the mind-boggling situation they were in. Seduction could be a challenge, it could be effortless, but no one told Len it could be fun. She was doing it without even trying. Their smiles instantly fell away and they just stared into each other's eyes. Miku leaned forward so closely, eyelids drooping, and just breathing on his lips. Len attempted to lean in as well, but she pulled away slightly. "Stop teasing me," he groaned.

She, of course, teased away to her heart's content, much to Len's disdain. The woman pulled away completely, sat on her knees between his spread legs, and brought a hand to her lips. Len's throat parched at the sight of her parted lips and her tongue dragging out to wet her hand. It was slow motion watching her bring the hand down and finally, oh finally, touching him. He half-sighed and half-moaned. Miku slowly moved back and forth, bringing his back and hips up and pummeling down as he moved with her stroking.

She had to sit on his thighs to keep him from moving as he pleased. Now he was immobile, unable to move his hips. Her torture was worse than his, feeling close to imploding. Miku would dance and flutter her fingers on his tip and stroke a single digit down him. The touches were enough to elicit simmering pleasure that built up, but not enough to satisfy.

Just as he had done to her, she would push him close to the edge, pushing him so fucking close until he was sobbing and pleading her, and then she would wrench away altogether, leaving him bucking and twitching and just a begging mess. No, he was wrong, it was worse than what he had done. She didn't talk dirty to him; Miku was utterly silent, her actions speaking for her. Her touches were light, far too light for his liking. Oh, she was killing him.

Her hand had completely abandoned him, provoking a cry of desperation from him. He was so tired he could barely lift his head. "No! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" he sobbed, voice rough and thickly coated in helplessness. "Oh, shit, oh, fuck, oh, Miku, please, please, please—" he cut off with a surprised yelp, feeling a different warmth wrap around his tip, a warmth he hadn't felt in a couple years. Len shot his head up so harshly he nearly received whiplash.

If he could, he would have climaxed right then. His moan was so loud it echoed off the walls, gasping for breath after whimpering out a sob. With her long hair splayed about and looking directly into his eyes, Len felt he could die happy. She wrapped one delicate hand wholly around him, her other tucking hair behind her ear, and flicked the tip of her tongue, barely touching his tip. He begged her. He groaned. He wept.

"Have you been a good boy?"

**_Oh. Fuck_**. Shit, she was talking dirty. It was unbelievably sexy. Len eagerly nodded his head, chin meeting his chest with a thumping rhythm.

"Truly?"

"Yes, I've been good! I'll be so good for you, I'll be so fucking good for you!" his eyes blurred with tears.

"How do I know if you aren't lying?" Miku admitted: this was fun. It wasn't role playing, it was reality, and Len was more real than ever.

"I'm not!" she began to pull away. Len panicked. "No, wait, don't leave! Please, Miku, I'm begging you, please," he whimpered, nuzzling into her hand as she reached up to wipe away a crystal bead of tear that managed to escape. His moan muffled into her hand as he kissed it, bringing her fingers into his mouth, and sensually sucking them. "Please," he slurred out, finally to the point of unable to think correctly or form a word. He just needed his completion.

Miku was merciful and slid her attention back to his standing member.

.~.

She tightened her grip slightly, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Come." It was all that was needed to set him off in a hard, blinding climax. He grunted loud, a stream of his whiteness painting his beautiful, sweating naked skin; it was warm to the touch. However, Miku didn't stop, just as Len had. She kept going and going until he was screaming in pleasurable pain and until he reached his peak twice more. She still kept going even after Len begged her to stop. For once he wasn't asking for more, he was asking for less.

When his eyes were rolling far into his skull and he looked about ready to black out, Miku slowed, and then stopped. They were heaving, a mess of their own, and blissfully fulfilled. Len would twitch every now and then, gulping for air. It was fucking mind blowing and Len laughed, then Miku laughed.

"You should do that more often," his words were still slurred; barely coming passed his lips without crumbling apart and sounding breathy.

"By tomorrow I'll be hiding in my room forever. I cannot believe I tied you up and gave you a hand job," although Miku had calmed down long ago, she felt so unlike herself, in an exhilarating way.

"A fucking incredible hand job."

"I'm going to regret it tomorrow."

"I'm not."

With a signature eye-roll, Miku laughed a whispering, breathy laugh, and crawled off the bed to grab some tissue to clean them both off. She returned to his side to untie him. Once he was free, Len exhaustedly stretched his arms out for her as a child would do when wanting to be picked up. Miku would admit to herself that she liked the view of his toned body. She found an attraction to the muscled way of his arms and hands seeking solace from such a small woman as herself.

Miku settled herself in his arms and he suddenly changed their position, rolling onto her with a groan. Fear sprinted in her, thinking he wasn't done, however, he merely laid his whole weight on her, resting his head above her heart, and tightly wrapping his strong arms around her. When she breathed in, he breathed out. His weight on her was pleasant. There physique difference was as much different as their weight, which meant he weighed much more than her and could possibly crush her, but it wasn't discomforting, he was warm, albeit sticky, and encaged her in a manner that made her heart race. Their skin longed for one another, enjoying the touch of their mingled bodies, sharing breaths, heart beats, and pleasures.

Miku felt every sinewy crevice of his torso and arms, while Len felt the expanse of silky flesh and curves of her. They just lay there for the longest time, taking in each other's body until Len shifted his head to peer up at her, still lying on her chest. Both were exhausted in a good way, it felt nice, and they were close to falling asleep.

"I'm hungry," Len mumbled into her skin, giving a tender kiss, and just staring into her eyes.

"I'm tired," she countered with a sigh, even if she was equally hungry as well. It was nine PM and they had forgotten dinner, too busy with pleasuring one another.

"Well, good thing tomorrow's Saturday!" Len offered a grin, before getting up and dragging her with him, but not before stealing a lingering kiss. Miku had to push him away when the kiss began to become heated. He pouted childishly. "First things first: a bath, then we make a late dinner, and then we can sleep," he resembled much of a teenage girl on her first date and somehow their roles switched. She felt much like the passive boyfriend, while he was the forever eager girlfriend.

Miku sighed, knowing his mind was set on that plan and there was no way he would budge. "Fine."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Mizuki


	15. Author's Note

Well, it's official—my life has become consumed outside of my fan fiction world, sadly (not that it wasn't busy already). I've come to the conclusion that I am done. For good this time. After this chapter I will no longer write fan fictions, but that doesn't mean I'm deleting all that I've written. My tumblr will still be up, along with my works on here and there.

Over the course of writing CStC, Shizuko and I brainstormed quotes to inspire me to write chapters, and I still have a whole bunch of them. CStC will be "completed" (I can't even express how sorry I am to all my readers who had hoped for an end), and in its stead I will post up the quotes on my tumblr. It'll run your imagination wild. ;) So, I want to thank all my readers for sticking with me through out all these years and supporting me, I love you all so very much!

(P.S. Shizuko and Takeshi (now known as His Young Heart) have been going through a tough time. So if you're all wondering why their inactivity has stretched so long, know that it's due to some personal problems. They gave me permission to notify you guys and to tell you all that they are pulling through and want to get back to writing as soon as possible, but it may seem a while until that can happen. Thank you for understanding.)


End file.
